


Emerald Roses

by Darksinokaru



Series: Lotus Blooming [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Altered Social Structure, Altered Societies, Alternate Reality, Darker Zoro, M/M, Mentions of a dark past, Mildly Zoro-Centric, No Women/Women Rare, Pre-time skip version of characters, Prequel to Lotus Blooming, Same setting as canon (there being pirates and all that), Sci-Fi Elements, Starts off a little slow, Story will not be long, Supernatural Elements, There will be a sequel, Zoro Joins Late, Zoro Not Like Everyone Else, Zoro being Hunted, Zoro finally has 3 swords, Zoro has mysterious abilities and worth, Zoro's a badass, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Reality: same exact world as One Piece but with key differences that will be revealed as the story progresses.</p><p>Zoro the wandering swordsman is coveted for the value he possesses and has become bitter and distrustful from the years of endless slaughter that built up his bloody reputation. Even in the midst of a group of people he feels he can trust, Zoro just can't relax. Not when they might find out about him, not when the hunters may expose everything before it's due time.</p><p>Is the cook the "right one" Zoro has been searching for? Or is Zoro looking into the wrong eyes once more? </p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wandering Swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is an idea I had a while ago and thought I'd give it a whirl. It's an alternate reality with the same setting as the canon show. But there are some very key differences that I want to ease in and let you all get to know slowly. Unfortunately it messes with the tags but I tried to give what I could. But anyway, I hope that you all are willing to give this... interesting thing a try. I really hope this is at least found interesting! It really is a gamble to do something that starts slow and is different so I hope I did all right despite that.
> 
> Emerald Roses is the first part of the Lotus Blooming series. This short story tells the story of how Sanji and Zoro meet and explain the world a bit before the next story starts.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

There was a gasp followed by a sickly wet slap and a wet gurgle. A thud bounced off the dingy alley walls and then the sharp sing of a blade sliding into a hilt, ending with a click. 

“I warned you not to try,” a deep voice echoed ominously as the owner of the voice took a few steps from the lacerated body of a man dressed in a shady layer of clothes. Blood peppered the wall behind the body as dark red soaked into the dark coat of the mercenary slumped against the wall, body limp and limbs sprawled. The man who walked away alive from the scuffle bent over and picked up a dark cloth that lied on the ground, strong muscles shifting prominently under the slim white shirt he wore before he stood straight and wrapped the material around his head and tied it at the back, covering all of his hair. The man rolled his broad his shoulders, muscles rippling and back popping before he turned and walked casually out of the dark alley. It wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, killing weak men, but Zoro vowed to show no mercy years ago when it came to mercenaries that worked to capture human beings to be sold into slavery. It was a profitable business sadly, and capturing normal people was a simple task, so it was easy money; too bad Zoro was not normal, or easy to subdue.

Walking onto the main street again filled with people shopping at various stalls from clothing to weapons, to food, Zoro walked into the nearest bar and through the dim smokey establishment without pause, ignoring the stares that followed his body as he pushed into the bathroom and walked up to the sink. Zoro bent at the sink, turned the knob, and splashed his face with water, his three gold earrings in his left ear jingling together; though it was somewhat nice to have his skin soak up the much needed water, Zoro didn't much care for how dirty the water was after having been in lead tanks and pipes. Looking up Zoro examined himself in the mirror, there was no blood on him at all, which was good, and then tugged on his black bandanna, trying to make it cover his green hair- his one dead give away. The lowlife he had just killed, though Zoro had warned him to ignore him, must have seen Zoro's green hair and known. Zoro's facial muscles tensed and he frowned, brows drawing low and tight into a scowl. 

Zoro had to accomplish his goal, his purpose in life, his mission, and then he could go about completing any personal goals. Zoro may have only been five years old, but he had already been bewitched by the blade he was born clutching, and Zoro enjoyed using her, found that testing his steel gave him a rush. Zoro only had his precious Wado with him at the moment, but Zoro planned on getting more; three swords was his preferred number as three had always been Zoro's lucky number. Zoro wanted to best every swordsman he fought, and one day become the best; but Zoro was supposed to do other things first. If Zoro died before then his birth would have been a waste. Zoro just needed a viable man, Zoro would not complete his mission with just anyone, he needed the _right_ one, but so far Zoro had met nothing but disappointments. It was a shame that the first man he had ever met that seemed to fit the bill turned out to want to capture and sell him once he saw Zoro's green hair, forcing Zoro to battle him to retain his freedom. The right one was supposed to know him right away, by seeing something only he supposedly could see, but Zoro wasn't entirely sure he was ready to blindly believe everything his mother told him. She was without a doubt wise, many hundreds of years old and a beauty beyond compare, there was nothing as vibrant in color and grace as she, but Zoro just had a hard time believing in something so overly romantic.

Not everyone knew about him, Zoro had realized in his five years of life. In fact the majority didn't, though it seemed like the mercenaries that liked to hunt humans to sell for slaves were apparently well learned about him. Zoro ran his hands over his face, glaring in irritation. It was an annoyance, what was wrong with people to make them hunt down and sell one another? Or to abuse one another over the stupidest of things, the subtlest of differences when Zoro could tell there wasn't a damn thing that made them different? Biologically anyway. 

Zoro shoved from the sink lightly with a sigh and turned the water off and walked out of the bathroom and into the bar. It was smoky and smelled awful, Zoro hated the pungent smell of sweat, blood, and smoke of all different kinds, it irritated Zoro's senses something awful and triggered foul moods. Zoro pushed out into the main road again, blinking into the bright light that he suddenly found himself under as his skin soaked in the warm energy of the sun, feeling it energize his body and sharpen his mind. The day would be good so long as it didn't get too hot... or Zoro got some good water.

Zoro started down the main road again, finding that men avoided him as he walked, his sword and muscled figure on the more intimidating side. The sound of far off cheers grew louder and Zoro piqued in interest at the sound as his boots moved him toward a large gathering crowd.

“Sanji is putting the finishing touches to his last dish! His opponent is adding garnish!” Zoro walked up to the crowd and looked up at a large platform where large tables sat in the middle, stoves and ovens sitting in the back of two distinctly set up kitchen areas. Zoro blinked and moved closer, maneuvering through the crowd of people until he managed to get up in front. What was this? Some kind of cooking contest?

“Oi! Sanji! Give me some!” a voice cried from the crowd and Zoro's eyes turned toward the voice, finding a rather spunky raven haired young man hopping up from the crowd, a straw hat hanging against his back with his arms were thrown out above his head.

“Go Sanji!” another teen called with dark curly hair under a patterned bandanna and a phenomenally long nose. The blonde man, the one that Zoro guessed held the name of Sanji, ignored the cries as Zoro's eyes slid back to him as he worked, movements quick, precise, nothing wasted, but strangely elegant. Zoro nodded his head slightly, the cook looked pretty appealing with that trained look on his face, moving so swiftly. Zoro could appreciate the dedication he saw the man had in his work, and then the bell dinged loudly and Zoro cringed, the blonde cook crossing his arms after the last flourish that ended precisely on the bell. Zoro watched in fascination as plates were taken to another table where men sat in a line and all dug in to sample first the blonde's food, and then the other man's. Judging from the spices and the balances of flavors Zoro could detect through his sense of smell the blonde should be the winner hands down, the blonde cook knew his food well. After a good sampling was done the judges wrote on small slips of paper, eyes trained on their own before the papers were all flipped over and passed to the announcer who looked the votes over and then called.

“And the winner is... Sanji!” and the crowd became a roar of sound that Zoro found himself plugging his ears to dull. The skinny dark haired teen that had called to the cook before cheered and Zoro's heart lurched in surprised when his arms stretched and hands grabbed onto an overhead awning and his body shot from the crowd, tearing jumps and gasps from people as he shot up onto the stage and dropped to the platform. The cook ground his teeth and hissed as the dark haired teen ran for his table and made a grab at a plate; a long leg rose above the teen's head before it slammed down, knocking the dark haired kid straight to the ground with a resounding crack. Zoro blinked, surprised, and found that the audience was just as stunned as he was.

“Luffy you moron!” the cook snarled and the kid, Luffy rose up with a whine and patted his head as he stood. 

“But I'm hungry,” Luffy whined and Sanji growled when laughter infected the previously stunned crowd. Zoro smirked and gave a short laugh of amusement. Turning from the platform Zoro made his way through the crowd again and back into the less stuffy main street. He needed to find some way to make some quick money for supplies or he was going to have some serious problems soon.

It was a few hours later and Zoro was irritated and somewhat disoriented. He was hungry but had no money, and he needed water. The one thing Zoro could not do without, was water... and it had been _too_ long. The water he had splashed his face with really didn't do shit and he _needed_ it. It had been very hot the last few hours and he had sweat when he already hadn't had water in almost a day. Zoro was pushing his limits he knew, and damned his weakness for the need of clean, unpolluted water. Zoro sighed, feeling exhausted as he neared the docks to his boat. There was still the smallest amounts of water in his Calabash gourd in his little boat, he had been hoping to find some way of getting money in the town to buy himself some much needed supplies, but he had been turned away at every turn, much to Zoro's chagrin. Zoro groaned when his vision fuzzed a moment and his heart pumped faster before he sat himself down on the docks with a growl. Where the fuck was his boat? What was with this damn ship in his way? Zoro looked up at it, the sun that he often welcomed unless he found himself in such a state brutal to his eyes. Was that... a ram figurehead? 

“Yahoo!” Zoro tensed when a body burst passed him.

“Slow down idiot!” another voice snapped and Zoro looked up when a body stopped at his side. Both met, slate looking into blue, and Zoro realized it was the blonde cook... what had been his name? Sanji? The blonde crouched down next to Zoro and Zoro jerked his back away a little.

“You don't look so good,” the blonde muttered from around a cigarette and Zoro sighed as he forced himself to his feet, staggering some.

“Fine, just need water, but thanks,” Zoro grunted as he struck his foot out to take a step but instead pitched to the side when a wave of dizziness hit and collided with the dock.

“Oi! Sword guy!” that cheery voice called.

“Ah! Don't tell me he's dead!” a shrill cry shot through the air and Zoro squeezed his eyes shut. Zoro felt his body moved and he growled, not liking the contact. Zoro had reasons to not be receptive to help from strangers, and that would not change any time soon.

“He's just dehydrated... really dehydrated, damn. You seemed fine earlier,” the cook declared and Zoro tensed a second, eyes cracking open. Wait... the cook had noticed him while he was working? That was a surprise. Zoro sat up and glared at the cook and the cook glared back under the heated gaze. “Aren't you friendly as shit,” the cook muttered as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist and Zoro jerked, eyes snapping open wide when he was heaved up onto his shoulder. Zoro's face flared bright red in humiliation and Zoro snarled.

“Put me down you shitty cook!” Zoro snapped.

“Just relax, I'll put you down if you think you won't fall,” the cook declared and Zoro nodded fervently. The guffaws from the idiot in the straw hat only made Zoro jerk harder as the cook set him down on his feet. Oh fuck that was humiliating! The cook walked up to the ship and paused at the ladder.

“Oi! Come up and I'll give you water and a meal!” Zoro turned and looked at the cook for a moment, noting the short cut of blonde hair, the groomed hair on his chin, the black suit, he certainly was a guy that cared about his appearance. Zoro gave the man a suspicious glare as he stuffed his hands into his black pants and walked over slowly.

“You try anything and I'll cut you,” Zoro warned and the cook's... wow... that brow was curly, twitched. The cook sneered when Zoro neared.

“You're lucky I'm such a nice guy,” the cook jabbed and Zoro smirked.

“Oh really? Didn't know douche was the new nice guy,” Zoro quipped and in the next second a flurry of movement had Zoro's arms moving and his precious Wado out to block a black shoe. Zoro blinked a second, damn that had been fast; Zoro had to admit he was impressed.

“Woohoo! That's awesome!” Sanji and Zoro both looked up at the straw hat kid with the black hair and red vest. “Hey! Sword guy! You should join my crew!” the kid, was it Luffy? Declared and the cook snapped up at him.

“What?! You want this lowlife to join our crew?!” Sanji pointed a strong finger at Zoro and Zoro growled, tempted to slice the damn thing off.

“He's cool!” Luffy shouted down.

“Wait! Are you sure you want such a scary looking guy joining us?! What if he comes in and slits out throats in the night,” the long nosed guy whimpered as he clutched his throat and Luffy giggled in response. Damn, these guys were weird. Zoro sighed and swallowed, throat dry. Weird or not, he needed some damn water, and food would definitely be good. The cook looked at him a second and lowered his foot.

“Just go on up and I'll take care of you,” the cook muttered and Zoro eyed him a second before sheathing his Wado and walking up to the ladder. Zoro could handle himself, if anything happened he could kill all these guys, and Zoro would be able to taste it if anything strange was done to his food, as there had been an attempt to drug Zoro once before. That had been the first time he had met a human, and it would have cost him if not for his ability to taste any poison. Zoro climbed up onto the ship and paused when the cook's body thudded onto the rail, crouched. Zoro looked at the cook as he stepped onto the floor and then down at the dock, that had been one hell of a jump. Damn, his legs were powerful, now Zoro was really interested. How much of a battle would it be, his legs against Zoro's steel? With each move the blonde was impressing the swordsman and Zoro was beginning to wonder... maybe this guy was his right one? At least one he was interested in choosing... if his personality didn't drive Zoro up the walls.

Zoro was confronted with Luffy again and Zoro noted the surprisingly musculature of his abdomen in contrast to his skinny arms. He was wearing cut off jeans and sandals with the open vest and straw hat, and Zoro noted the scar under his left eye. Luffy grinned wide, exposing a full set of teeth as his hands held his hips while the cook walked on passed them and disappeared through a door on the upper level.

“I want you to join!” Luffy chuckled.

“Luffy!” The long nosed guy gasped. “He's a total stranger!” the long nose cried as he threw his arms out before giving Zoro an overly suspicious look. “He could be an assassin!” he whispered loudly and Zoro had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Usopp's such a scaredy cat!” Luffy giggled and Zoro quirked a brow. Luffy looked right into Zoro's eyes then, his gaze so sober, so honest Zoro felt himself momentarily caught a moment. When had Zoro seen such a clear gaze? Zoro didn't think he ever had. “I can feel it, you'd be great!” Luffy declared and then grinned wide again. Zoro grunted and turned in the direction the cook had disappeared to and went for the stairs before he was blasted passed by Luffy.

“Come on up! Sanji makes the best food!” Luffy grinned over his shoulder at Zoro and Zoro grinned. “I want meat!” Luffy cried and Zoro paused on the stairs and quirked a brow when the long nose... Usopp, sidled past him against the far railing, and as soon as he was a few feet past, he turned forward, looked over his shoulder and then blasted up the stairs into the room that both the cook and Luffy had gone into. Boy, they sure had energy. Zoro walked up the rest of the stairs and in through the door. Thinking about it, with someone like Luffy around, Zoro had a feeling these guys probably weren't into anything too shady.


	2. The Straw Hat Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets to know the crew and experiences a little slip around the cook that could have dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Things are moving along! And will pick up in speed next chapter! Thank you to Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot for the comment and help! And thank you so much to those of you who left kudos! It means very much! I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter as Zoro gets to know the crew a little better, including our favorite cook. Also includes some more world building. I sincerely hope this chapter is enjoyed!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro sat at the table quietly while the other two clattered around loudly, only shutting up when the blonde cook screamed at them to put a cork in it as he walked over and put a glass of water before Zoro. Zoro took the glass and tossed his back, drinking deeply without any real pause until the glass was empty.

“Wow, thirsty huh?” the cook asked as Zoro put the glass down and he took it.

“Oi! Swordsman guy! What's your name?” Luffy asked as Zoro leaned his Wado against the side of the table from where he sat at its end closest toward the door.

“Roronoa Zoro,” Zoro introduced calmly and Luffy grinned while Usopp gasped and then looked to Zoro, a strange look on his face.

“Wow... you share the same name as that bloodthirsty wandering swordsman!” Usopp's voice trembled a little and Zoro grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“That's me,” Zoro stated flatly and Usopp gasped, arms throwing up into the air and Luffy giggled as a cold sweat broke over the long nose's face.

“Luffy! This guy is really bad news! Crap!” Usopp clapped his hands together and bowed his head from where he sat, prompting louder chortles from the straw hat. “ _Please_ don't kill us! You can eat as much as you want! Just don't chop our bodies into tiny little pieces!” Zoro stared at Usopp, then to the straw hat teen as he laughed uncontrollably from where he sat, and then slid his eyes over toward the blonde cook as he calmly sliced and chopped, and then back to Usopp, eyebrow quirking. No one seemed to be taking the long nose's fears seriously, it was as if they didn't even believe him. Zoro had to say, Usopp was right about him, that Zoro had a very bloody reputation, a reputation that painted him as some sort of demon; though it was the fault of his pursuers. 

“Relax, I don't kill people for no reason. If someone tries to cut me down then they've made their choice, and I won't just knock them down so that they can come at me later,” Zoro explained when sizzling started in the kitchen.

“So basically you're a cold hearted badass,” the cook quipped and Zoro glared at his back.

“I've been wandering five years and I've learned what I needed to do to survive, nothing more,” Zoro growled. “It's not like I enjoy cutting down weaklings, but if they ignore my warnings then they're well aware of what will happen,” Zoro grunted and jerked his glare from the cook to the table, stomach gurgling as the smell of whatever the hell it was the cook was making made Zoro's mouth water. He hadn't eaten in two days already, damn he was starving!

“Wow, you must have had some tough experiences,” Usopp muttered and Zoro shrugged.

“Ooh! So cool! Zoro! You have to join my crew!” Luffy cried once again and Usopp gasped.

“Luffy!” Usopp yelped in alarm as the cook worked away diligently in his kitchen.

“I don't have a swordsman! I want one!” Luffy complained with chin on the table and then grinned at Zoro; damn this kid was insistent. 

“All right maggots, stop your yapping! It's time to eat!” The cook snapped and with that the two cheered. Zoro's stomach growled loudly and Usopp blinked in Zoro's direction as the cook looked right at him and Luffy gave into a hard fit of giggles.

“Zoro's stomach speaks for all!” Luffy cheered as Zoro's face flushed in embarrassment as he diverted his eyes from the others staring at him.

“I wonder when Chopper will be back?” Usopp asked as Sanji started to quickly bring food to the table, smacking Luffy's hand when it stretched for the meat platter.

“I dunno, but he's missing lunch,” the cook announced as he finished and then served up the first round of plates. Luffy was served first, probably to busy his grabby hands before he sat a plate down in front of Usopp and then in front of Zoro with suave finesse. 

“Eat up,” the cook declared and Zoro happily grabbed up his fork and knife to start.

“Thanks for the meal,” Zoro grumbled, and when the first bite went into his mouth Zoro's eyes fluttered closed as a moan broke against Zoro's closed lips before he could stop it.

“Good huh?” the cook asked and Zoro's eyes snapped open, face flushing a dark red before he grunted and hunched over his plate.

“It's good,” Zoro grunted and the cook grinned wide, though to be honest it was far more than good, it was delicious; it was such a simple meal yet it was the tastiest damn thing Zoro had ever eaten. The rest of the meal was not centered as much on Zoro, though Luffy liked to ask him questions every once and a while about what Zoro was doing and whatnot while Zoro couldn't help but notice that the cook kept looking at him from his place at the table, it was a little distracting. Zoro divulged only his personal goal, to become the best swordsman in the world, but did not utter a single syllable about his other goal, or rather, mission tasked to him at birth. Zoro had been born from his mother five years ago, and after his first meal he had been given his mission, his reason for being born. Zoro had been tasked with something momentous, and though the mission was simple in nature Zoro was well aware of what his mission meant and what he was to ultimately achieve. That was the reason Zoro would not take just any man to complete his mission with, and the cook was certainly looking to be a good candidate, but Zoro wasn't going to rush. As Zoro ate he wondered if this cook was the “right one” he was looking for, if he had seen that something only he could see in Zoro... if that was really possible or not. As soon as Zoro's mission was complete his mother would know it, and he'd be free to pursue his personal goals, but for now, Zoro was juggling both. 

Just as the meal was being collected from the table the galley door opened and Zoro paused, staring at the open space, then down to the small creature that stood on two legs. It wore a pair of dark purple trousers and a large pink top hat which antlers poke through. The little creature met Zoro's gaze and gasped before running and hiding strangely backward from Zoro in the doorway.

“Chopper, you're hiding the wrong way,” Sanji sighed as he walked into the kitchen area and Luffy giggled. The strange creature gasped and slowly corrected his stance until just his hat and a pair of eyes peeked around the edge of the door frame.

“Luffy! Who is this?!” the creature asked and Luffy grinned wide, exposing all of his teeth as what appeared to be customary.

“He's Zoro! He's going to be our new swordsman!” Luffy cried and Zoro shot a cold look at the stretchy teen which was ignored. The little creature carefully decided to venture into the galley, steps timid.

“That's Chopper! He's our doctor!” Luffy informed with a grin and Zoro glanced at the teen again before looking back at the tiny creature, Zoro wasn't sure if it came to his knees.

“Hi,” Chopper smiled awkwardly and Zoro blinked when a hoof was offered out. Zoro hesitated just for a second before bending down and taking it to shake.

“What are you?” Zoro asked and the creature blushed when Luffy broke out into a guffaw.

“Chopper's a reindeer! He ate the Hito Hito no Mi! That's why he can stand and talk and all that!” Luffy chuckled excitedly.

“I ate the Gum Gum no Mi!” Luffy cheered and what Zoro saw in town all made sense when the straw hat teen had stretched his arms and had sling shot himself onto the stage. So the two had devil fruit powers. Zoro had seen some growing near his mother and had been warned very firmly to never eat one, he was not like others and they poised a danger to his body.

“It's nice to meet you Zoro!” the blue nosed reindeer chirped once the introductions were underway and Zoro nodded to the reindeer as he ran over and hopped onto the seat next to him.

“Aw! I missed lunch!” Chopper gasped and Sanji grinned from where he was in the kitchen.

“I'll whip something up,” Sanji smiled and the doctor smiled brightly. Zoro smiled lightly, he was a rather adorable kid. Certainly was a nice break from most of the humans he had met.

Chopper was fed and the cook had finished cleaning up with everyone gone when he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Zoro put down another glass of water and watched the cook while the other three seemed happy to horse around on the deck.

“Need to go shopping,” the cook muttered. “This afternoon's really the best time to do it too,” the cook continued and Zoro rose from his seat. Sliding his Wado against his side Zoro placed the cup in the sink and leaned on the counter as he watched the cook's back as he stood just inside what Zoro realized was the pantry.

“I could help,” Zoro offered and the cook glanced over his shoulder back at the swordsman. “I can carry a lot. Besides, I'd like to pay you back for the meal in some way,” Zoro announced and the cook made a noise as his fingers rubbed over his lips.

“All right,” the cook decided after a moment and Zoro nodded as the blonde stepped out of the pantry after grabbing a large pack and closed it before clicking a giant lock over it. Zoro noticed there was also a very large lock on the fridge as well and couldn't help but figure that the grabby handed Luffy was the reason that the cook had so many locks on the food.

“I shop heavy, just to warn you,” the cook declared and Zoro smirked.

“I can handle it,” Zoro affirmed and the cook grinned as he walked over toward Zoro and lit up a cigarette. 

“Let's go then,” Sanji announced and Zoro started out the galley with the blonde behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At first the trip through the market had been silent between swordsman and cook, but something triggered the cook to start talking incessantly. A baby, the entire town was gawking at it, people were pressing in trying to get a look at it. Sanji had been delighted by the sight and had taken some time away from shopping to gush over it. Zoro stood on the outside of the ring, sort of wanting to see but not wanting to battle his way to the front like the cook had. When the cook re-emerged he was grinning with a bit of red to his cheeks. A baby was always huge news Zoro knew. They weren't born as often anymore, mostly because of a shortage of women... or more accurately, almost no women. In fact women were kept by the world government supposedly for protection, though Zoro didn't really think that was the case, the side of him that had experienced the nastier side of men knew better than to believe such rhetoric. Zoro didn't know what had happened, but women for hundreds of years had for some reason been being born less and less until men far outnumbered them. Most people were born through a collection of sperm from select males and extracted female eggs, basically everyone around him was a test tube baby, the cook included, and were then released to be raised by their fathers once they were old enough. There was a hell of a lot more going on than what was being told to the public but Zoro didn't care for it, it wasn't his goal to expose the wrongs of men, just to complete his mission.

“Babies are so cute~” the cook lilted as they started on their way again. “Do you think you'll ever be picked?” Sanji asked as he looked back at the swordsman and Zoro blinked before shrugging. He wasn't that interested, and if he ever was selected they'd find out about him and he would be taken by the government rather than used to procreate. Besides, Zoro also needed to be an officially recognized person, with birth papers and other forms of identification he didn't have to ever be picked.

“Do you want to?” Zoro asked to divert the topic from him and Sanji grinned as he picked out a bushel of apples.

“Of course! Isn't that every man's dream?!” Sanji asked enthusiastically before giving Zoro a pointed look.

“Not me,” Zoro grunted and the cook frowned a moment before deciding to ignore the swordsman's comment.

“I wonder what it's like... to actually be with a woman,” Sanji mused and Zoro made no noise. “I've heard they're beautiful, you know. People that go to the government speeches and programs get to see some of them,” Sanji babbled and Zoro did his best to hold back a sigh, just to not be rude. Maybe the cook wasn't that special “right one” or whatever, if women were all that was on his brain. 

“You do realize there are still women out there in the world?” Zoro asked and the cook gave Zoro a look like he thought Zoro was an idiot. 

“Of course there is! They're just... really rare. And most of them try to disguise themselves as men, you know, to stay safe,” Sanji explained as they moved on, the amount Zoro carried growing at each stall until the cook appeared to exhaust the market. 

“You're a strange guy,” Sanji muttered off hand as they finally began to turn back toward the ship, Zoro carrying more then five times his own weight. Zoro grunted as he walked, having not expected to actually be treated like a pack mule, at the very least the cook had some large groupings of packages slung over his shoulder and under his arm. “I expected you to cave under all that a long time ago,” Sanji declared over his shoulder and Zoro glared at the blonde. “You're strength is almost super human. Sorta like my idiot captain,” Sanji continued and Zoro perked.

“Captain? Luffy?” Zoro asked and Sanji nodded as they walked. Had to be the straw hat teen, the long nose was too cowardly to be a captain, he was more of a follower, and Zoro was sure it wasn't Chopper.

“Yup! Gonna be King of the Pirates!” Sanji grinned wide and Zoro froze a second. Wait, that scrawny, stretchy brat was in on the whole Pirate King craze? “Don't be fooled by appearances; Luffy's an idiot, but damn strong,” Sanji chuckled. “It's sort of hard to understand unless you see it for your own eyes. That kid almost seems unstoppable,” Sanji concluded before suddenly stopping. Zoro grunted and hefted the weight he carried over his shoulders to sit better before lifting his head to see why the cook had stopped. A group of hunters stood in front of them, hands on pistols and swords. Zoro sighed when men moved in behind them and carefully lowered the tied together packages of food.

“Hey! Don't let that touch the ground!” the cook snapped and Zoro growled before heaving it back over his shoulder with one strained arm before grabbing at his Wado.

“Get rid of the blonde and take the one with the black bandanna!” one of the men apparently in the leader role cried and Zoro growled.

“Damn! Make some friends?” the cook asked and Zoro grunted indignantly. 

“I took out one earlier today, they may be _his_ friends,” Zoro growled and the cook grunted when the men charged. It was troublesome with the weight of the food on his back, but Zoro drew sharp and sliced across the chest of the first man that got near him, being mindful to make sure the bags were not in any danger. The cook however, used his legs and Zoro was stunned a moment when the cook expertly dodged and shot his leg into the face of a man that toppled backward hard before he pirouetted and kicked again, crushing a diaphragm of another. The cook's legs moved with agility and power, experience and confidence, and he never allowed what he carried to ever come into any danger, to ever lower from his body. Zoro had to appreciate his skill and strength, there was no way not to; Zoro wanted more than ever to see just how much of a challenge the cook would be in a battle. It took no time at all for the men to go down, one right the other, once two at a time. Before the last guy went down Zoro grunted when he was hit with a flailing hand in response to the cook's kick before he could dodge and growled when he felt his bandanna slip on his head.

“Well, that takes care of them,” the cook declared as he puffed his newly lit cigarette and looked to Zoro before he froze and eyes popped open wide. Zoro scowled, heart thumping harder as he tried to fix his bandanna with one hand but in the end it ended up pulling right off his head. Zoro shot the cook a cold, dangerous look before the cook's mouth burst open in loud chortles.

“Oh fuck! I! I kept wondering about the ugly ass bandanna!” Sanji giggled, a hand clutching at his stomach as his face flushed from the hard laughs that shook his body. “You do realize your hair is fucking _green_?!” Sanji guffawed and Zoro glared at the cook sharply.

“Shut-up!” Zoro hissed as his eyes darted around them, no one was in the immediate area and clearly the cook had no idea what his green hair signified, but still!

“Oh! I got it, you're a _marimo_ man!” the cook laughed and Zoro growled as he marched up to the cook and shoved his huge load onto him. Sanji's gasp cut his laughs suddenly, hands nearly hitting the ground with the weight of the package as Zoro retied his bandanna on his head with a scowl.

“Oi! Shitty marimo! If my hands get damaged you have to take responsibility!” Sanji snapped viciously and Zoro grunted when he finished tying his bandanna and grabbed the giant collection of packages and hefted it over his shoulders again.

“Hurry it up shit cook!” Zoro snapped and Sanji bristled as he started after the swordsman, stepping over the bodies of the men they defeated on their way to the ship.


	3. The Swordsman and The Straw Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is talked into spending more time with the pirates and finds himself being lured into considering staying with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, and it's more world building. But the next chapter, which is already in the works is much more action packed and should be much longer. Things are definitely going to be much faster after this. And hopefully some tantalizing suspense. Hint: Something bad happens.
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who have left comments and given kudos! It means so much to have your support! Thank you! And I very much hope that this chapter is found interesting! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its relater materials.

Zoro had tried very hard to refuse sleeping aboard the ship, and had nearly made it off the boat when the cook stepped in his way.

“Oi, just stay. Luffy would love it if you did,” the blonde declared as he puffed on his smoke stick. Zoro growled and tried to step around the cook but the cook moved in his way once more.

“Move it!”' Zoro hissed and the cook looked straight into Zoro's eyes.

“What's made you so damn distrustful?” the cook asked and Zoro bristled.

“You're pirates!” Zoro snapped.

“And we've been totally awful to you,” Sanji deadpanned and Zoro growled again. “And you're not exactly Mr. Nice Guy of the year, judging by your fucking bloody reputation. How many guys have you killed again?” Sanji asked with a raise of his voice in snark, and Zoro glared sharply.

“I do what I have to, to survive! And if you stand in my way any longer you're going to end up bleeding too!” Zoro threatened and a glare snapped into the cook's eyes as his body language tensed up in challenge.

“You've got some serious attitude problems, dick,” Sanji growled and Zoro gripped his Wado.

“At least I'm not trying to force someone to do something against their will!” Zoro snapped viciously and Sanji's hands slid into the pockets of his slacks.

“Why is it such a big deal?! Luffy's nothing but an idiot that sometimes acts like a ten year-old! He just wants a fucking sleep over! Maybe some friendship! God it's not that horrible! And sure as hell nothing to start trying to cut people open for!” Sanji snarled and Zoro shouted.

“It's none of your fucking business! Now get out of my way!” 

“Where the fuck will you go dumbass?! You said you had no money! Sleep on the street? On your little boat that you said you couldn't find?! How is that safer than in a room with a roof over your head?!” Sanji gasped, exasperated. Zoro froze, muscles tense and adrenaline cooling. Zoro wasn't comfortable with it, he didn't want to be stuck on a boat with strangers he really knew nothing about. But... then again... Zoro was fairly certain that with people like Luffy, Usopp, and even Chopper on board that they weren't hunters; the most sinister person on the boat was the cook and Zoro detected no malignant intent from him... not like from hunters.

“Look, just stay the night. I don't know what happened to make you so damn distrustful, but you can't go through the world with a bitter heart,” Sanji declared, voice cooling. Zoro grunted and slowly relaxed his body. His survival instincts screamed for Zoro to get the fuck off the boat, but another part of him, as he stood there in the cook's gaze... wanted to stay, to move closer to the cook. Zoro sighed, not wanting to continue exerting the energy to fight with a stubborn idiot. If something happened to Zoro, he vowed he would skewer these bastards.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The “sleep over” had turned out rather stress free. Zoro always made sure to keep his Wado at his side, but overall it was pure shenanigans on the side of the younger teenagers until they all passed out. When they were out Zoro helped Sanji put them to bed before he sat down on the couch in the dorm.

“Hey, I've got a serious question for you,” Sanji announced as he lit up a smoke stick and sat down on the other side of the couch from Zoro, one leg strewn over the knee of the other. Zoro fixed the blonde with his attention as Sanji gave a few puffs of smoke.

“Why not consider Luffy's offer? I can see that you have some serious trust issues, and I'm sure you developed them with good reason with how the world is. But seriously, do we seem evil to you?” Sanji looked to Zoro. “Aren't you lonely?” Sanji asked and Zoro frowned. “And I have to say, I really hope you don't run yourself down like today very often. Could kill you,” Sanji frowned himself. Zoro shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the cook's concern. “Okay, that was more than just one question,” Sanji grinned and Zoro's lips twitched a little.

“You saw those guys today,” Zoro started, chest feeling a little tight.

“So?” Sanji drawled.

“I get those kinds of guys coming after me everywhere I go,” Zoro explained flatly and the blonde looked at him.

“Really? I guess I noticed that they were wanting you,” Sanji muttered.

“Yeah... doesn't matter where I go, there's always humans hunting me,” Zoro gave the cook a guarded look. “It's why my reputation is so blood thirsty. I'll kill anyone that tries to kill me. Once I wasn't so… cut throat, but I've found that brutality serves me best,” Zoro informed coldly and Sanji nodded.

“Makes sense. This is a brutal world we're living in. So many guys are dead sure we're going extinct, what with no women really being around anymore. Our population is declining rapidly with deaths way outpacing births. People get scared and do awful, shitty stuff because they don't think anything matters anymore. Towns like this aren't uncommon, but they're always threatened with low life's and suffer a lot of crime as a result,” Sanji sighed. “That's why so many men are obsessed with the One Piece. This romanticism is all we've really got left and everyone wants to chase it for a good distraction. To chase that last great dream.”

“If life sucks so much why do humans try so hard?” Zoro asked and Sanji quirked a curled brow at him.

“You know, you refer to people as 'humans' a lot,” Sanji pointed out and Zoro shrugged. Sanji shifted in his seat and leaned back a little more, deciding to ignore the swordsman's oddity.

“It's in human nature. Fight to survive, to not give up until our bodies do,” Sanji answered and Zoro nodded.

“What exactly happened to all the women?” Zoro asked and Sanji jerked a surprised look to Zoro.

“You seriously don't know?” the cook asked and Zoro grunted, irritation touching the swordsman's features. Sanji took a deep puff on his cigarette and let the smoke stream from his lips.

“It happened about 50 years ago. From what I heard it was some kind of sickness. It spread all over, from one side of the known world to the other. The women we still had fell ill and then died. No one could figure it out, not even the greatest doctor's of the time. And now… well, we have the women that either survived or never got sick, and the world government took most of them under their 'protection'. There are still women out in the world, but they're rare and often in hiding,” Sanji explained. The cook stood then and stretched.

“Should get some sleep. And you should consider Luffy's proposal. He's a good guy, seriously,” Sanji declared and Zoro grunted as the cook snuffed out his smoke stick and crawled into his hammock.

“And you know, you'd be way cuter if you didn't have to have such a grumpy attitude all the time.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was mid morning and Zoro was sitting on deck, soaking in the nourishing sun. He hadn't slept, Zoro just didn't want to, even though he should; Zoro couldn't just let his guard down even if he wanted to. Zoro had been served breakfast with the others and was currently mulling over his course in life so far. Even in the middle of the ocean Zoro was confident in his ability to protect himself. Maybe he could try it, it would give him more time with the cook, and the ocean wide travel would expose Zoro to more potential chances to test his swordsmanship, to grow in his skill. But Zoro also didn't want to bring these surprisingly open hearted pirates trouble, as it was sure to come with him on board.

“Zoro,” Zoro blinked up in surprise to find the blue nosed reindeer in front of him – Chopper. “Um, I was hoping you could come with me to pick up a book I ordered in yesterday?” Chopper asked and Zoro blinked before looking around, but no one else was around him. “Please!” Chopper clapped his hooves together and Zoro looked at him, surprised that the reindeer was asking for him. “I really want this book and I was hoping we could talk!” Chopper begged and Zoro blinked before a soft smile curved his lips. Zoro settled his hand on top of Chopper's pink hat and the reindeer looked up hopefully. Chopper was damn cute; Zoro hadn't encountered many intelligent beings he was comfortable around, let alone one he felt didn't pose a threat to him.

“Sure,” Zoro declared calmly as he stood and the pint sized doctor cheered.

"This is gonna be so so awesome!"


	4. The Hunters and The Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro decides to do something with Chopper and a simple outing turns into a race against time to make sure Zoro does not disappear forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! New chapter! More action in it as promised! Thank you so much to everyone that has commented and left kudos! It means so much to have support through this work as I work to bring it to its conclusion so that the core of this series, Lotus Blooming, can get started. I very much hope that this chapter is enjoyed! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Adrenaline surged through the reindeer as he sprinted in his speed form. Faster! Faster! Chopper had to get back to Luffy and the others! It was bad-horrible! Awful!

Chopper had been so happy to get to know his future nakama, since Luffy declared he was joining. And honestly, even though Zoro was sort of scary at first, he actually had a very nice energy about him. Chopper felt strangely magnetized to the swordsman's energy. He was relatively polite too! Not at all like Luffy and Usopp who nosed in around stuff all the time. Zoro always answered Chopper's questions and always politely, in his own way, declined to answer when he felt something was too personal. He looked mean and had a sort of rough way of speaking, but Chopper had felt it in his bones, Zoro was a good person. And he smelled good, Chopper wasn't sure why, but Zoro smelled like a forest filled with sweet, exotic blooms of all kinds, it was strangely relaxing to the doctor while at the same time demanded his attention.

They had come out of the store, Chopper thrilled with his new medical book, and started back to the Merry. Chopper was a little worried because Zoro seemed to be thinking about leaving, but decided to wait until they returned to the ship to tell Luffy. They were half way through the town square, near the city fountain when a group of armed men in casual dress rushed at them. Chopper had squealed in surprise when weapons were drawn and Zoro drew his own with a growl.

“Just stay back and let me handle this,” Zoro ordered in cool calm despite the twitch of irritation in his features.

“Get him!” someone shouted and Zoro braced when he was rushed, slicing his sword through the air and cutting one man across the chest. Chopper gasped when red soaked into the shirt of the attacker while he collapsed onto the ground with a stunned weight.

“I'm helping!” Chopper cried as he shoved his book quickly into his blue pack and took a rumble ball to take on his speed form. Chopper moved quick and hit a man as he slid himself behind Zoro and Zoro grit his teeth when he pivoted and kicked a man who had turned to cut into Chopper's backside when he was distracted. 

“Now! Do it now!” was cried and a golden powder dispersed into the air. Chopper recognized the smell oddly as a kind of plant poison, but knew it should not do more than mildly irritate the lungs and eyes. Chopper stepped up and puffed his chest out when to his left he heard a cough and then a gag. Chopper gasped and looked to Zoro when the swordsman collapsed onto both hands and one knee, his breath sounding horribly constricted. Fear hit the little reindeer and he ran to the swordsman, doctoral knowledge warning him of some kind of severe allergic reaction. 

“Zoro! Hang on!” Chopper changed back to his normal form to brace Zoro when a leg crushed into his side and he flew back with a shout.

“What the hell is that thing?!”

“Doesn't matter! Just put it down!”

Chopper did all he could to protect his vital organs when legs kicked at him, crushed him, and beat him where he had landed until he was unable to move a single muscle.

“Leave him alone!” Zoro's voice wheezed, body shaking as he raised up on his hand after having collapsed. Zoro's face paled and the swordsman lurched forward before he emptied his stomach if its contents, colored with blood before collapsing. The men finally ceased their savage attack on Chopper only when they deemed the immobile, rasping reindeer harmless, and turned toward where Zoro lie on the ground.

“Wow, he really is one,” someone gasped in awe as Chopper forced his heavy eyelids open to stare over at Zoro when the swordsman's black bandanna was ripped off his head to expose vibrant green hair. Zoro was completely down on his stomach, fingers twitching but otherwise just his back heaved with heavy, raspy breaths. Chopper grit his teeth, wishing his limbs to move, but they only shook and the doctor's eyes watered. Chopper watched helplessly as the men stood around Zoro while one checked the pulse of their fallen member. 

“The fact that the powder worked is proof. Come on, let's get him up. He'll be too weak to move for a while.”

Chopper sobbed from where he lied awkwardly on his side, unable to do anything to help Zoro as the swordsman's body was hefted off the ground by two of the group.

“He looks like shit and his pulse is racing. He's not gonna die from from it is he?” someone asked.

“No, not if we take care of him properly,” another responded. There was a pause. “This isn't my first time catching one of these things, I know what to do.”

“Even though they're super rare? Damn.”

“Exactly why he'll get us a big fat check when we sell'im.” And the group walked away, leaving Chopper quivering on the ground.

It took some time, but with renewed vigor spurred on by such horrible knowledge, Chopper was moving. He hobbled slowly after the men, doing his best to remain undetected until he saw them load Zoro onto a medium sized boat with red lettering and a bull emblem on the side of the ship. With the knowledge needed to spot the ship again and with faith in his sense of smell, Chopper changed to his speed form and went to get help, racing through town to the other docks for his nakama.

“LUFFY! SANJI! USOPP! HELP!” Chopper cried when he spied the Merry with Sanji standing, smoking on deck. The cook looked down at the bloodied and bruised Chopper before surprise shocked onto his face.

“Chopper?!” Sanji cried as Luffy and Usopp emerged into sight. Chopper sobbed, snot running out from his nose as he ran, still in his speed form.

“Zoro! We have to save Zoro!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luffy gave the word and everyone chased after Chopper, racing to the other docks to nab their new friend back, but when they reached their destination Chopper gasped and came to a screeching halt.

“Oi! What's wrong?!” Luffy gasped.

“The ship's not there anymore!” Chopper cried in horror. “And Zoro's scent's getting weaker! They've left already!” Chopper cried on shaky legs and Sanji bit on the filter of his smoke stick.

“Let's get to the Merry! Now! We'll chase them!” Sanji declared and Luffy nodded, face stern, Usopp turning to look at the cook with a stern frown despite the fact that he had been quivering in the knees just moments before.

“We have to hurry then!” Usopp called and the four ran back the way they'd come.

With all on board the Merry was pulled from port with Chopper at the prow of the ship, his wounds having been quickly bandaged and face hard.

“We're counting on you Chopper!” Luffy called and Chopper nodded.

“I'll find Zoro!” Chopper affirmed strongly. Zoro's familiar scent was riding the air current faintly and Chopper gasped when it began to grow stronger with the appearance of a ship in the distance. Chopper struck his arm out and pointed. “There! That's it! Zoro's on that ship!” There was a flurry of action as the ship was set to follow the other in the distance.

“What happened exactly Chopper?” Sanji asked as he stepped up near the reindeer while Usopp kept the ship on course while Luffy took his perch atop his special seat.

“They attacked us out of nowhere,” Chopper looked down, eyes sullen. “I think I was a distraction to Zoro because he was protecting me,” Chopper worked to keep a whimper out of his voice so that he could continue to speak. “They released a powder into the air then. It was strange, I was sure it was relatively harmless! It was so weak it should have caused only minor irritation if any, but Zoro reacted immediately with wheezing breaths and even started vomiting before he collapsed.”

“So he was allergic?” Luffy asked as he looked back down at Chopper from his seat, but the reindeer shook his head. 

“I don't think it was quite that. At first I thought it was, but it seemed more like Zoro had been poisoned… and some of the things I heard those guys say… they were strange! The way they talked about Zoro, like he was something else, something other than human,” Chopper explained. “They said Zoro was worth of a lot of money, it was so awful, it was like he was some kind of exotic animal.”

Sanji frowned as he puffed on his cigarette. Zoro was so distrustful, he had mentioned being chased and Sanji had in fact seen a group of guys attack them for Zoro! Shit. Just what was the marimo's deal? Sanji's heart thudded in his chest as he thought about it. Had this happened before? Was getting attacked like this normal? Frustration wound up in Sanji's chest and he balled his hands into tight fists in anger. Sanji wasn't sure why, but it pissed him the fuck off that Zoro may have had to deal with such stupid shit all the time. No wonder Zoro acted the way he did!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro roused to consciousness more slowly than he liked. His body was weak, and he could barely twitch a finger. Zoro felt the cold floor he was on shift balance with dips and raises, which irritated his nauseous stomach and made his head pound something awful. What was happening? Zoro recognized his location from sounds and smells after a moment and knew he was on a ship, most likely the ship of the hunters. It was too dark to see much of anything else which was also frustrating. Zoro remembered Chopper and hoped the little reindeer was all right, he'd taken a beating. Fuck, Zoro had never been taken this far before. Usually he had either won the fight before hand or had fought his way to freedom before he was put anywhere. Zoro grunted in irritation, his wrists were bound behind his backward bent back with his ankles attached. He as hogtied, which he found degrading.

What had that been? Zoro had never encountered that powder before. Zoro could feel it burning in his body with acidic vengeance, which only made his stomach feel worse. Zoro took a deep breath and controlled his panic, reigned in his emotions to keep calm and collected. Zoro closed his eyes and relaxed what little muscle control he had. He searched out, feeling out his tethered life force in Wado. Wado was a part of him, a vital part of his person in more than one way – it was his heart. Zoro could always feel it, its distance, even its condition as if it were literally another limb, yet it was even more personal than that. Wado was Zoro's weapon, his defense, but in some ways it was an exposed artery. Zoro could feel his Wado, it was on board with him and a horrible, almost vomit inducing shiver ran through him when he felt that it was moving around, on the back of one of those fucks. Revulsion hit Zoro strong and the swordsman grit his teeth, the bastard had touched his sacred Wado!

There was a loud boom and Zoro tensed what he could instinctively when the ship rocked hard, almost throwing Zoro inside his cold prison. There was a crunch and hollers as the sounds of combat initiated above him. Zoro grunted when his head hit the cold metal around it and growled. Was he in a cage?! Light suddenly flooded what Zoro surmised was the brig and Zoro's eyelids strained against the piercing blindness as his eyes struggled to adjust. There was the sound of the feet rushing down stairs as Zoro struggled to look at the man coming down, but his body simply trembled and sweat with failed effort.

“Oi! Marimo!” Zoro's heart leaped in his chest when the cook knelt down in front of him, but Zoro couldn't move his head enough to do much but let it lull against the shoulder he lied on. “Can you move?”

“No, I'm completely paralyzed,” Zoro grunted out with effort and swallowed when his stomach rolled. The cook frowned as he looked down at Zoro's prone form, catching the way Zoro's body was pulled and tied up.

“Sit tight then, I'll get this lock off,” Sanji declared and Zoro huffed.

“Can't do anything else,” Zoro grumbled, trying to calm his heart which had started racing when he had heard the cook's voice. Zoro couldn't believe they were there! All that fighting above, did those pirates come for him? The fact that they must have chased the vessel he was on annoyingly warmed Zoro's heart and made it flutter in his chest as the cook kicked the lock with the side of his foot and broke it off. Sanji crouched at the cage entrance, grabbed Zoro by the shoulders and dragged him out before cutting his binds. Once Zoro was out the blonde pulled Zoro's arm around his shoulders and carefully got to his feet.

“We'll get you to Chopper when we all get back on the Merry,” Sanji explained and Zoro grunted. So Chopper was fine.

“My Wado,” Zoro declared as the cook started to pull him up the stairs, the swordsman's body a heavy burden.

“You can always get another -

“My Wado! It can't be replaced!” Zoro snarled and Sanji froze a second.

“It's just a -

“No it's not! It's a part of me! I was born clutching it! Dammit!” Zoro snapped, cursing when his shouts aggravated his stomach further. Sanji gasped at the swordsman as Zoro sagged and wheezed against him.

“Born clutching it?!” Sanji gaped.

“If you won't, I will,” Zoro groaned and the cook reeled back from the shock.

“Okay, I'll get it. Do you know where it is?” Sanji asked as he started up the stairs again.

“One of the hunter's has it. Fucker hasn't used it yet at least,” Zoro grunted. 

Zoro squinted against the nourishing rays of the sun as the cook sat him down against the side wall of the ship. Zoro stared, watching the small band of pirates beat back the hunters with Luffy being the most comically effective. The cook walked into the middle of the deck, kicking away anyone that approached him with hands in his pocket while he puffed on his smoke stick.

“Cook!” Zoro called and Sanji looked back at him. Zoro nodded his head up to his left and Sanji's eyes rose up, falling on a sandy haired man with a white sword on his back – bingo.

All it took was a kick to the floor and the cook propelled up, body twisting high in the air before Sanji came down at an angle. Sanji struck his leg out and crushed the powerful limb into the sword bearing hunter's head right on target. Sanji landed on the railing of the upper deck smoothly and looked down at the crumbled body below him. He hopped down to the upper level floor and picked up the sword, brows furrowing when he touched the sheath.

Zoro gasped, his heart pulsing hot and fast in his chest in sharp response to the shock the swordsman felt the moment the cook touched his Wado. 

“This thing is sorta… fuzzy and… skin like,” Sanji muttered to himself when Zoro's body fell to the side, a strong tickling sensation gripping the swordsman's heart and shaking his body. Sanji stood and looked over the railing to show Zoro the retaken sword, but the sight of Zoro's collapsed body had the cook down and at his side in a second.

“Oi! You okay?! Is it the poison?!” Sanji gasped as Zoro looked up at Sanji from his peripheral, breathing hard and eyes strangely sharp as his heart raced and tickled. A shock of surprise hit the cook in the chest at such a piercing look directed at him, but shook himself of it before he crouched down next to Zoro.

“Come on, let's get you up and into the infirmary,” Sanji declared as he pulled Zoro's arm around his shoulder with Wado still in his grip, and pulled the swordsman up onto his nearly useless feet.

“Luffy! I got him!” Sanji called and the captain grinned wide.

“Usopp! Chopper! Let's go!” Luffy called, drawing the decimation of the hunters and their vessel to a close.


	5. The Cook and The Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is in recovery and Sanji drops in for an intimate visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much hope this chapter is enjoyed! It's purely a Sanji/Zoro chapter so I hope that turns out to be fun. This short story will be wrapping up soon, not exactly sure how many chapters, but it only has one arc left (where what Zoro is will be revealed) and then I will begin the core of this series in Lotus Blooming. If anyone wants to guess as to what they think Zoro is and what his "mission" is they are more than welcome! 
> 
> Thank you SO much to everyone who has left their support in comments and kudos! It means so much! Thank you! It is always encouraging!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Chopper's infirmary had been set up as a makeshift bedroom for Zoro, though he refused any medical treatment. The only thing Zoro asked for was water and oddly, sunlight. So Chopper's infirmary window was open wide as Zoro sucked down his water in surprising amounts. He only asked for food much later, though Sanji had tried to feed him multiple times early on. It was late when Sanji peeked in at Zoro to find the swordsman on his side, eying his Wado leaned on Chopper's desk across from him.

“So... you were born clutching it, marimo?” Sanji asked as he entered and closed the door behind him. Zoro frowned as Sanji pulled out a chair to sit at Zoro's bedside and sat down. “You said that,” Sanji informed and Zoro's frown deepened as his brows furrowed together. “Don't think that's normal,” Sanji announced and there was a moment of silence.

“Not for humans,” Zoro said into the silence.

“So… you… not human?” Sanji asked and Zoro gave him a cold look before looking back to his Wado.

“It's nothing, let it go,” Zoro announced and Sanji's curled brow twitched as irritation flooded the cook for a second.

“This is a _big_ deal!” Sanji sighed in exasperation, but then decided to give up. It was going to bug the fuck out of him forever, but there was no point in pressing a sick man for answers. Besides, Zoro definitely was stubborn enough to match Luffy.

“Feel better?” Sanji asked after a good few moments of silence and Zoro nodded before he rolled onto his back and sat up.

“Much. Never encountered that stuff before. It was like it sucked the life out of me,” Zoro grunted as he ran his fingers through his exposed green hair. Luffy had laughed up a storm when he had seen the color and had been smacked by Chopper as a result. Usopp had asked if flowers could grow out of Zoro's hair if he got lots of water and sun, and despite the cook's best attempts to not laugh, all three had been kicked out of the infirmary by Chopper. Zoro had obviously not been impressed.

Sanji stood up, watching Zoro run his fingers through his chopped short hair. That hair meant something, it signified something that was apparently a big fucking deal and Sanji was going to be buggered until he got an answer. Just what was it about the damn hair? Sanji stopped next to Zoro's head but the swordsman seemed really preoccupied with something he was thinking about. Sanji stared down at the vibrant green hair, it really was a nice color despite the fact that Sanji liked to tease him about it. Was it course? Or soft? Sanji lowered his arm and gently touched the top of the green tendrils. Zoro jumped, a wildly alarmed face jerking to look up at the cook.

“What are you doing?!” Zoro gasped and Sanji grinned.

“Just curious if it was prickley like a cactus,” Sanji mused and Zoro glared up at the blonde. Damn, the cook was starting to think that glare was cute.

“Satisfied?” Zoro grunted with a pout and Sanji grinned wider as a faint pink touched Zoro's cheeks. Now if Zoro at least made that face more, he would be way cute. Sanji pressed his whole hand to Zoro's warm scalp and rubbed. Zoro grunted again in indignation as Sanji leaned near Zoro's face, and with his free hand, urged Zoro to look over at him.

“What now?” Zoro grumbled. Sanji leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zoro's before pulling back with a cocky grin. Zoro sat there, a stupified expression on his face, and Sanji kissed him again, watching the swordsman's face grow a shade redder. Sanji had always liked to flirt, though not everyone appreciated Sanji's teasing. But Zoro really was just too cute… in his own way. Once Sanji realized he was getting used to Zoro's temperament, and understanding his personality, the cook realized that the swordsman was actually quite attractive. Besides, how many guys got to brag about getting the blood thirsty Roronoa Zoro to blush?

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked, voice a little flustered. Sanji chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned toward Zoro on his left hand.

“Just admiring the marimo's pouting face,” Sanji grinned smoothly and Zoro's cheeks grew even redder.

“You're a perverted cook,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji's grin twitched wider.

“Why not? Not getting any younger,” Sanji declared with a suave confidence. Zoro crossed his arms and snorted as he looked away, appearing to be a little bashful. Sanji placed both hands on Zoro's shoulders and kissed Zoro's exposed neck with wet licked lips. Zoro shivered and jerked a look to at the blonde as Sanji pulled back, a predatory look in his blue gaze.

“Cook,” Zoro grunted when Sanji kissed his open lips and Zoro's heart bounded in his chest. This was a lot, and fast.

“I've seen you looking at me, I know you're interested~” Sanji purred and Zoro swallowed, heart fluttering in his chest. Fuck, he hadn't thought he'd been noticed.

“I – Cook, this is -

“Just kisses. I swear I won't do anything you don't want,” Sanji whispered against Zoro's lips.

“You're free to tell me off if you want, but I'm gonna keep kissing you if you don't,” Sanji informed and Zoro took a deep breath before he released it and nodded.

“If I say stop... and you don't I'll fucking skewer you,” Zoro informed and Sanji smiled against Zoro's lips.

“I wouldn't want that~” Sanji lilted in whisper and pressed his lips to Zoro's again. Zoro hesitated, even though it was exciting, and it felt good with the cook's lips on his own with the blonde's hands rubbing his shoulders, it was also stressful. Only once had Zoro allowed someone the chance to get close and it had almost cost him dearly. Zoro pressed his lips nervously against the cook's and the blonde pressed closer in reaction. Zoro jerked his hands up to Sanji's chest and the blonde gave a muffled hum.

A strange shock reminiscent of what he had felt earlier in the day when the cook had touched his Wado hit Zoro the moment he felt tongue against his lips and opened his mouth. Sanji purred as he angled his head and slipped his tongue into Zoro's mouth where wet organs met and slipped together. Every once in a while Zoro's inexperience caused their teeth to click, but Sanji seemed to have the ease of skill to correct each of Zoro's mistakes. Zoro's heart thrummed in his chest as he aggressively met Sanji's tongue with his own, that sensation in his heart growing stronger and surging through the rest of his body, urging Zoro forward. One of Sanji's hands slipped up into Zoro's hair and Zoro groaned, fists gripping the cook's top coat. Sanji's other hand danced across the bare skin at the back of Zoro's neck and Zoro shivered in response as heat pooled under his blankets. Zoro groaned, body flushing hotter. Sanji growled as he slid his hand from Zoro's neck, to his heaving muscled chest, before dipping down lower. Sanji's hand lowered to the blanket over Zoro's crotch and Zoro jerked hard, tore away from the blonde and shoved viciously.

“No!” Zoro shouted as Sanji jumped back, shocked at such a full body rejection. The cook's passions quickly cooled as he stared at Zoro who sat, a wild look in his eyes as he huffed for breath.

“Okay, okay, I've stopped,” Sanji assured breathlessly as Zoro sat up straighter in bed before he lowered his head and rasped for breath.

“Not that, not yet. Not ready for that yet,” Zoro breathed and Sanji nodded in understanding as he carefully sat down in his previous spot again.

“That's fine,” Sanji breathed, his breath calming. Sanji watched Zoro as he leaned back against the pillows that had been packed behind him before he lied down and turned his back to the blonde. A twinge of worry twisted in the cook's chest as he stared at the swordsman; that had been such a strong rejection.

"Zoro, are you okay?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted.

“Fine,” Zoro declared and Sanji sighed. He wasn't so sure he believed that. 

“People usually only react that strongly for a couple of reasons,” Sanji paused. “Did something bad happen? Or were you just overwhelmed?” Sanji asked and Zoro twitched on his side. It was quiet a long, tense moment.

“Both,” Zoro announced and Sanji's heart twisted in his chest as he looked down at the swordsman. “Mostly just too much too fast,” Zoro explained and the cook nodded. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Sanji asked softly. It wasn't all that unusual, for a guy to get raped. Though the idea of Zoro of all people having been subdued like that was surprising considering his physique and reputation. Drugged perhaps? Sanji gasped in horror and leaned over Zoro, shaking the swordsman and earning an annoyed grunt in response. 

“You weren't a fucking kid were you?” Sanji gasped and Zoro looked at Sanji over his shoulder before he looked away.

“No,” Zoro grunted and it was silent a moment. “I was just as naive though,” Zoro sighed. Sanji frowned, even if the statement didn't quite make sense.

“It was about four and a half years ago. I thought I met 'the one',” Zoro shifted under the blanket as Sanji remained leaned over him, listening carefully with tension mounting in his body. Sanji's heart throbbed in discomfort. Had Zoro been in love with the bastard?

“I let him get close,” Zoro paused.

“But it turned out he was a hunter. It was my first time encountering them,” Zoro explained and Sanji frowned.

“He caught me, and he and his partner talked about selling me. But then they decided to use me,” Zoro paused and took a breath before he moved. Sanji sat back as Zoro sat up and looked into his lap as he draped his arms over his crossed legs.

“They didn't actually get to the raping part so really, you don't need to worry. I'm fine,” Zoro declared and Sanji blinked.

“Wait, what happened?” Sanji asked.

“They started fighting over who would go first, and in their distraction I managed to get my hands on my Wado. They may have gotten me naked and humiliated me, but in the end I won,” Zoro explained before his lips quirked into a rueful smirk.

“That was the first time I ever killed a human,” Zoro smirked and Sanji frowned as he placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder. Sanji really had no idea what to make of the Zoro being human or not thing, but he wanted to assure Zoro anyhow. It must have been awful, and certainly just one more thing to make Zoro not like people.

“Not all humans are bad,” Sanji declared and Zoro glowered before he pushed the cook's hand off him.

“Moron,” Zoro grunted and lied back down with his back to the cook again.

“I'm glad those guys got what they deserved though,” Sanji declared. “You know, I'll never force you to do anything you don't want,” Sanji assured once more and Zoro grunted.

“I got it already,” Zoro announced. Sanji smiled and rubbed Zoro's upward facing shoulder.

“Get some sleep, Chopper will be checking on you bright and early,” Sanji informed and Zoro grunted again. Sanji stood and walked to the door before he paused and looked back at Zoro.

“ _Are_ you human?” Sanji asked, but after a few moments of long, motionless silence Sanji realized that Zoro was not going to give him an answer. 

Sanji closed the door to the infirmary, head full of questions and wanting to dismiss others. Like, why did everything about Zoro, even his story, only happen within the last five years? He couldn't have experienced his whole life in just the last five years! Sanji froze. Wait… if it was four and a half years ago when Zoro had been attacked he would have been around fourteen! Sanji was fairly certain Zoro was around his age. He _had_ been a kid! Why did he lie?! About what?! There was no way he had been an adult! Was Zoro older than the cook thought? No, wait, Chopper had confirmed Zoro's age at 19. What the fuck?! That made no sense!


	6. The Swordsman Among Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is on the precipice of deciding to join the Straw Hat pirates and only grows closer to a very forward chef. But trouble is brewing ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! A new chapter! Zoro is adjusting to the Straw Hats and Sanji while the next arc begins. It was interesting to see what everyone thought in terms of what they thought Zoro was and what his mission was. In about three chapters or so what Zoro is will be revealed and in the very first chapter of Lotus Blooming Zoro's mission will be revealed (it is seriously close). And then you will all have your answer! I really hope that this new chapter is enjoyed! And that everyone has fun with the arc.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro was up and wandering the deck by dawn with Chopper's hesitant discharge. Sanji had already been up for a few hours, working in the kitchen as Zoro started to suspect was the norm. Zoro had troubled the blonde for water, but otherwise awkwardly avoided the cook.

It was really happening. Zoro gripped the hilt of his Wado at his hip in remembrance of how it had felt when the cook had touched it. Was the cook 'the one'? Zoro almost wasn't sure he was ready for it, and he didn't want to start his mission yet! Zoro had barely been able to do much work toward his personal goal! Not that his mission would stop him entirely, but it was certainly a distraction! But it felt… good with the cook, there was something there and if he didn't seize it Zoro feared the blonde would slip through his fingers. And in being one of the few free among his brothers, Zoro had an even more urgent duty to see the enactment of his mission. Zoro paused in his pacing and looked to the galley door through the low hanging fog. Zoro would have thought that being the youngest he had more freedom, but since almost all of his siblings had been caught and sold, the few remaining and working on their missions, along with Zoro, were under a lot of pressure.

Zoro went up to the galley, and came into a room smelling of delicious breakfast foods, which caused Zoro's stomach to growl in hunger.

“More water marimo?” Sanji asked. Zoro grunted as he walked over and sat at the table. Zoro rested Wado against the table and leaned on the surface.

“Cook… you like me?” Zoro asked and the blonde laughed from where he stood over the stove.

“If I didn't, I wouldn't have macked on you last night,” Sanji declared and Zoro's cheeks colored. Zoro opened his lips to ask another vital, though hesitant, question when the door burst open.

“It's breakfast!” Luffy cried into the room and Zoro's mouth shut. Luffy marched in, chanting his favored food word with only a pause to greet Zoro before he sat at his usual spot at the table.

“Yeah! Got it!” Sanji declared from over the sizzling meat. “Almost done!” And Luffy cheered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro had been dozing in the sun's rays, enjoying the energizing warmth as he usually did when a racket woke him from where he sat against the side rail of the Merry.

“Land! Land!” Usopp and Luffy cheered as the little doctor joined in. Zoro sat up and stretched out the muscles in his torso. The cook came out of the kitchen and walked up to the prow of the ship.

“About time,” Sanji grumbled. Zoro rose to his feet and stood at the back of the small group as he looked at the island in the distance. Sanji lit up a cigarette and looked to Zoro before he moved to the swordsman's side. The cook wrapped an arm around Zoro's waist and placed a hand on his hip. Zoro tensed and his cheeks flushed before he squirmed away. Sanji watched Zoro and grinned with a chuckle.

“Oi! Sanji! Boxed lunch!” Luffy suddenly cried and Sanji nodded as he turned toward the kitchen to do what was wanted.

“Got it,” Sanji drawled.

“I hope there's going to be a fight!” Luffy cheered and Usopp's tone suddenly changed with a whimper.

“A fight?! Wait, Luffy! I-I think that 'I can't go to that island disease' is acting up again!” Usopp cried and Luffy gave into a fit of giggles. Zoro ran his hand through his hair and grumbled. He needed to find something to cover his hair before he was willing to be seen by anyone else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“There's a pirate ship in the distance!” An orange man with spiked white hair and an abnormal number of arms cried. Suckers lined the arms as four of the six upper arms remained wrapped around his chest. The two upper arms that were raised, held within them a powerful pair of binoculars to his eyes over his pulled out mouth as he stared out at the sea from his post by a strong fort wall that showed signs of battery by the ocean.

“Well, why don't we give them a pleasant welcome.” A deep voice belonging to a large, blue skinned man with odd, almost shark-like characteristics grinned, exposing large, jagged teeth.

“Huh, one has green hair. That's weird, never seen a human with green hair before,” declared the orange skinned man in confusion.

“Oh, green is it? That's interesting. They have one of _those_ do they?” the shark man mused with a wicked grin.

“Uh, Arlong?” 

“Capture it when they land. They'll go to the town for sure, so you can do it there,” the man ordered, a malicious chuckle echoing from behind his wide grin. “It'll be fun to steal their toy.” The shark man, Arlong, declared before he broke into a fit of low chuckles from atop his stone throne.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“There's pirates coming!” A small feminine figure gasped. The figure moved from the small barred window, the sunlight sliding from their ginger hair as they moved back into the shadows. The figure hurried down a stone hall, their thin, curvy body dressed in jean shorts and a white top. The figure moved down the dim hall quickly, hung a right to another hall and then a left. The thin form turned toward a door and tore it open as they hurried inside and closed it behind them quickly.

“Robin! Our chance is here!” the ginger beamed happily, eyes locked on a tall, thin, feminine body. Chains rattled from around their wrists as the older of the two moved and set their cup of coffee down. A head of short, raven hair looked up at the obviously younger one of them. A soft, serene smile curved the dark haired figure's lips.

“Don't worry, I'll get you free too,” the ginger vowed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro grunted when Sanji's body walked him back against the wall. Sanji grinned and Zoro's cheeks pinked.

“Why be so shy?” Sanji purred and Zoro's heart leaped in his chest.

“I asked for something to hide my hair, not to get molested by you!” Zoro growled and Sanji frowned.

“What, no good luck kiss for the trip?” Sanji asked. Zoro could not tell if the cook was being serious or mocking him.

“Stop it!” Zoro hissed. Sanji sighed and backed away.

“You'll make a crap boyfriend,” Sanji grumbled, appearing to be genuinely disappointed. 

“My hair!” Zoro snapped and Sanji shrugged.

“Why cover it up? I mean, I know you usually have to, but we've got your back you know,” Sanji sighed as he walked into the kitchen and Zoro grit his teeth.

“It'll cause unnecessary trouble!” Zoro hissed as he turned and stormed out of the kitchen. Since when did Zoro even agree to stay with them?! Why did they keep insisting that he was one of them?! Zoro paused on deck. But he was, wasn't he? Not officially but… if he left he'd lose that perverted chef. Zoro couldn't leave, not when he didn't know why he had felt that strange sensation when the cook had touched his Wado. Not when that idiot might be what Zoro had spent five years of his life searching for. Zoro couldn't just walk away from him, it would be foolish. Besides, these people… these pirates were the first humans that Zoro…

“Uh, Zoro?” Zoro blinked at the unexpected voice and looked to see Usopp smiling at him, only somewhat nervous. Zoro grunted his acknowledgment. 

“You were looking for something to cover your hair? I've got this,” Usopp informed as he held out a dark bandanna. Zoro's heart fluttered a little in surprise.

“I thought you'd want it,” Usopp laughed nervously as Zoro nodded and took the cloth.

“This helps a lot, thanks,” Zoro declared as he tied the bandanna around his head and tugged it into place. Zoro's gold earrings glinted in the sun as Zoro finished and he grinned at Usopp.

“Thanks,” Zoro thanked again as he clapped Usopp's back. Usopp blushed a little and grinned wide. Zoro turned from the long nosed pirate and paused when he spotted the cook standing in the galley doorway. A frown dipped the blonde's lips as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What is it?” Zoro asked up the stairs. Sanji's eyes followed Usopp until he went down into the men's dorm, then looked to Zoro again.

“Don't lead him on,” Sanji warned with a cold bite. Zoro quirked a brow as the cook turned back into the galley, looking irritated. 

“What does that mean?” Zoro called but the door shut. What the hell? Zoro growled and marched up the stairs. Zoro barged into the galley and gasped in surprise when he was rushed. Sanji's hands grabbed Zoro's shoulder and the back of his head as lips crushed into his before the cook pulled back. Sanji glared heatedly at Zoro, his grip on the swordsman tight.

“I'm not going to fuck around with the who likes who drama. If you've got a thing for me, then say so, or I won't bother,” Sanji declared and Zoro's heart flipped in shock.

“N-now?” Zoro stuttered and Sanji glared sharper.

“Yes. I've been burned before in a situation where feelings were not made clear. So tell me now, do you like me, or did I misread you? Be honest,” Sanji pressed and Zoro's heart pumped fast as his cheeks pinked. Sanji grit his teeth.

“I'm not asking for a love confession! Just tell me if you're interested in me enough to try a relationship!” Sanji urged with a growl. Zoro swallowed, okay, that was less stressful. Zoro did not know a damn thing about love but he was pretty damn sure that despite that, he didn't love the cook. He didn't know him well enough for something that was supposed to be so deep. But, he _was_ interested, attracted to the blonde.

“I'm… interested in trying something with you, but I don't know much else,” Zoro explained. After a second Sanji relaxed and nodded before he released Zoro.

“Okay then. Don't flirt with other guys, it pisses me off,” Sanji declared and Zoro blinked. What the hell brought that on? Zoro sure hell hadn't flirted with anyone, never had. Damn, the cook was touchy.

“And don't lead Usopp on,” Sanji repeated and Zoro grunted as he followed the cook into the kitchen.

“What's that mean?” Zoro asked and Sanji gave Zoro a look before he heaved a sigh.

“I'm pretty sure Usopp has a little crush on you is all,” Sanji shrugged. Zoro's heart jumped in his chest as he stared in surprise a moment before he averted his eyes.

“Didn't realize,” Zoro grunted and Sanji nodded after a second.

“Either be careful, or tell him you have no interest. I don't want Usopp to get his hopes up only to get hurt,” Sanji explained and Zoro nodded awkwardly. Sanji grinned then.

“All right! Just need to put the finishing touches on lunch and we'll be ready for when we land!” Sanji grinned as he walked back over to his lunch boxes.

“Yours has extra water~” Sanji informed in a lilt and Zoro felt his cheeks heat. It was an annoyingly touching gesture, and it showed how much the cook was thinking of him.


	7. The Swordsman And Cook Targeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and the Straw Hats make it to the island and everything is great, until trouble strikes in the form of an unexpected method of attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Things are going to be heating up rapidly now! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has left kudos! It means much! I very sincerely hope that this chapter is enjoyed by everyone!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro disembarked with everyone else off the Merry, feeling definitively out of his element in being part of a group. 

“Oi! There's a town over there! Let's go see!” Luffy cheered and Zoro felt an all too familiar tension in his body. Couldn't be helped, he had just recovered from having been poisoned and captured in the last town he had been in. Zoro hated gathering centers, too many possibilities of trouble. The town was a good couple miles away, but Usopp had insisted in getting off where they had in case their Jolly Roger caused friction with the locals. 

“I'll have to check out their food market,” Sanji declared from around his smoke stick as they walked. 

“Meat!” Luffy cried and the crew started toward the chosen destination. It was damn hot, and Zoro already needed his water. Zoro grabbed one of the water bottles in the side pocket of his pack and started to drink.

“Hey, drink it all now and you won't have any for later,” Sanji jeered as he slowed down to walk at Zoro's side. Zoro gave a short growl and ignored the blonde as he wiped his mouth on the back of his forearm. Once in town Zoro noticed everyone immediately dispersed, and only Usopp seemed to have the forethought to gasp out a question about a meeting spot. No one seemed to want to pay attention though as they moved on, which Zoro noted seemed to be a norm for some reason. 

Zoro walked down the main road, body still tense. What the hell was he to do? Sanji had given Zoro some money, but Zoro didn't need anything. Zoro paused when a sign caught his eye and excitement throbbed in his chest. Swords. Zoro went right inside, noting that there was an advertisement for swords at 500 berries each, horribly cheap, and only from select bins, but still a blade. Zoro didn't have much money, but he definitely had enough for one. 

Swords of all styles lined the walls, sat horizontally in wracks, and even filled barrels. Zoro bypassed the barrels, knowing those were most likely where the 500 berry swords were, but he wanted to browse around first. Zoro wanted another sword, three in total. Zoro usually browsed shops, but never had enough money at any one time to get one. His physical condition was damn high maintenance, and expensive when living as a rogue. 

“See anything you like?” asked the skinny shop keep and Zoro shrugged, preferring to browse in silence. A sword behind the counter however, caught Zoro's eye and he walked over to look more closely.

“Not selling that one,” the man declared and Zoro twitched when the shop keep walked over and stood near him on the other side of the front counter. A short moment passed as Zoro stared at it, feeling a darkness smothering the blade.

“It's cursed,” Zoro informed and the shop keep froze, lips parting as he stared at Zoro.

“I can feel the blood thirsty energy coming from it. It's killed all of it's masters hasn't it?” Zoro asked calmly and the shop keep looked to the sword, to Zoro, to the sword again, and then back to Zoro.

“You can _feel_ that?” the aged man asked.

“My Wado puts out a very protective energy. I think they'd do well competing against one another,” Zoro muttered as he gripped Wado, somewhat disappointed that the sword wasn't up for grabs. Zoro would have offered even working if he could get it, but the swordsman understood the man not wanting to sell such a sword. Zoro turned from the counter.

“Wait! You know things about Kitetsu III that no one has ever known! Do you… really think you could survive it?” the man asked and Zoro looked to him with a strong gaze and a smirk curved his lips.

“Surviving is what I do.”

“Then take it,” the man declared and Zoro paused in surprise. Zoro's heart pumped faster as the shop keep brought the sword from the wrack on the back counter and put it down on the front. Zoro walked back to the counter cautiously, not entirely sure he believed the man's words. 

“Really?” Zoro asked carefully.

“If you really think you can change this sword's story, then I would be honored to give it to a man such as you,” the man informed and Zoro cautiously reached for the glistening black sheath. Zoro took it into his hold and immediately he felt a cloud of dark energy wind up his arm. It wrapped around his throat in threat of death as it threatened to pour itself into his mouth in a desire to possess him. The grip was cold and powerful, but Zoro gripped his Wado and the familiar energy of his heart dissipated the threatening energy from around his body. Zoro smirked in delight. He could master this, he could control it's blood lust. What better suit for Roronoa Zoro, a man with such a bloody five-year record?

“I'll master it's darkness,” Zoro declared in confidence as the curve of his lips grew stronger.

“I'll give the Kitetsu III to you for free,” the man declared as he walked out from behind the counter. Zoro watched the dark haired shop keep as he walked up to a sword located behind a plane of glass, and after unlocking the case, removed the sword mounted at the top. After locking the case he walked back around the counter and placed the other in front of Zoro, who almost felt ready to gawk. 

“I'll also give you the Yubashiri. Just tell me your name, I want to see if you really last,” the man announced and Zoro met his imploring gaze.

“Roronoa Zoro. I suppose I'm a pirate now,” Zoro declared and the man gasped.

“Roronoa Zoro?! The blood thirsty swordsman?! You're a pirate?!” the man gasped. Zoro gave him a level look.

“You want to take the Kitetsu and Yubashiri back?” Zoro asked and the man shook his head.

“No. Somehow, these swords fit even better.”

“Then I'll be taking them both,” Zoro announced as he grabbed the Yubashiri as well. Zoro turned and started out of the sword shop, pausing to throw a thanks over his shoulder. He had three, three swords, just like he had always wanted. It was hard to believe that it had been so simple, and free at that. Zoro slid his new swords home at his side, liking the weight on his hip and the feel of all three under his hand as he rest his lower arm against them while he stepped out into the street.

“Oi! Marimo!” Zoro tensed, heart jumping at the well known but much detested nickname. Zoro dealt with it fine on ship, but damn! What if there were hunters around?! They could become curious at such a name! Zoro searched the crowd, finding the cook sitting at a small white table in front of a bistro of some kind. Sanji waved him over and Zoro made his way across the main road, though it some some maneuvering. Zoro's eyes searched around him cautiously as he made it to the bistro and fixed the cook with an irritated gaze, which the blonde promptly ignored.

“Oi, what's that you got there?” Sanji asked as he eyed the two new swords at Zoro's hip.

“New swords,” Zoro grunted as he moved over and sat in the free chair at the table. Zoro pulled his water out again and drank from it.

“Three swords? Really?” Sanji asked. Zoro grunted when he finished and put the water bottle down in front of him. 

“So?” Zoro asked and the cook quirked a curled brow at him.

“That's a lot,” Sanji declared.

“Three's my lucky number,” Zoro commented.

“How can you use them all?” Sanji asked curiously.

“I'll use my Wado in my mouth,” Zoro informed and Sanji made a face.

“Really practical,” Sanji quipped and Zoro glared.

“Reminds me, your Wado is weird. The sheath is all fuzzy and almost feels like some kind of skin is stretched over the sheath,” Sanji announced and Zoro frowned.

“No here,” Zoro declared and Sanji quirked a curled brow.

“Why not?” Sanji questioned.

“Just… not here, in public. Later, on the ship,” Zoro urged and Sanji sighed.

“Sure,” Sanji deadpanned, a little bummed. It was silent a moment as the two sat there.

“You know, there's this old castle by the shore that the people are terrified of for some reason,” Sanji declared and Zoro blinked.

“So?”

“I'm fucking sure Luffy's gonna go there. We'll have to collect him… hopefully he won't get into any trouble,” Sanji declared and Zoro frowned.

“Oh,” Zoro muttered.

“Two jasmine teas,” Zoro looked up to the waiter, and then to the cook. Did he… order two drinks when he saw Zoro across the street? Sanji looked from the crowd and took his drink, sipping through the straw provided. The cook seemed to have expected the drinks so Zoro took his and sipped. It was sweet and flavorful, but certainly not too much. The two sat a moment in silence once again, but relaxed. Sanji set his cup down and blinked.

“Zoro?” Sanji asked, voice oddly confused. Zoro looked up quickly as Sanji rubbed his cheeks with his hands.

“Drink your water,” Sanji muttered and Zoro blinked, eyes suddenly feeling oddly heavy as his skin began to tingle. What? He hadn't quite… what did the cook say? Water? Zoro twitched in his seat, body feeling heavy as Sanji slumped in his chair. Zoro jerked, heart pounding even as an unnatural exhaustion pulled at him. Zoro tried to stand, but found his body was too heavy.

“Cook!” Zoro gasped as he stared at the blonde, slumped back in his chair. Zoro reached out, hoping to shake the blonde to keep him awake, to fight against it, but he couldn't reach, couldn't resist his muscles wanting to quit on him. Zoro cursed a slur as his head bumped face first onto the table and Zoro plunged into a dizzy darkness.


	8. The Swordsman and Cook Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has awoken in a strange place and Sanji is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Still one to two chapters until completion! The last two chapters will be big battles and the reveal of what Zoro is. I really hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that has left kudos. I very much hope that this chapter is liked!
> 
> I do not own One Piece of any of its related materials.

“Hey! Wake up!” Zoro twitched to the feeling of hands shaking him. Zoro's eyes cracked open, disoriented in a dim room.

“Hey!” a higher pitched voice called and Zoro found himself focused on a small, feminine face framed by a bob of ginger hair. Zoro grunted and twitched his body, it felt way of, sluggish, tingling. 

“Good, you're awake,” the voice declared and Zoro grunted again.

“Where am I?” Zoro asked in a daze.

“In Fishmen Castle. Look, I'm going to make a deal with you,” the ginger haired person started suddenly and Zoro blinked, trying to clear his head and focus. Zoro tried to move his body but found he was able to move from what he now realized with clarity were chains, wrapped around him, holding him in place.

“What the hell?!” Zoro growled and he was shushed.

“Quiet down! If they hear you I won't be able to help you escape,” Zoro paused and looked at what he realized must have been a woman. Sure as hell wasn't a man with that body shape and face. The young woman knelt down before Zoro in the dim room that Zoro realized was some sort of stone cell.

“Escape?” Zoro asked and the girl nodded.

“But only if you promise to take me and my friend with you,” the girl bargained and Zoro only hesitated a second before he nodded.

“Okay,” Zoro agreed.

“Promise! If you go back on your word I'll help put you back in here!” the girl threatened and Zoro glared.

“I promise,” Zoro grunted. After a second of scrutiny of Zoro's face the girl smiled and produced a key from the pocket of her shorts.

“Swiped this when they put you in here,” the girl informed as she moved to Zoro's side and grabbed the large padlock to the long, thick rope of chain around him.

“We don't have long before they'll notice it's gone,” she explained.

“There was a blonde with me before-

“They didn't bring anyone but you into the castle,” the girl declared and Zoro grunted. Did that mean they left the cook alone? Could have, they obviously wanted Zoro; they may have drugged the cook to keep him out of the way.

“My swords?” Zoro asked when he realized his Wado's presence was quite a distance from him.

“In a storage cell. I'll take you,” the girl informed. The padlock clicked open and thunked heavily to the stone to the floor. Zoro immediately pulled his arms forward and then stood on slightly wobbly legs, no doubt the drug was still messing with his muscles.

“Now, we have to be quick and careful, otherwise you'll get caught,” the girl explained and Zoro nodded his understanding. He couldn't believe he'd been caught again! And so fucking soon! It was frustrating and embarrassing as hell. It felt like Zoro had somehow let his guard down since being around those damn pirates and it hadn't even been that long. What the hell was wrong with him? Was the cook just that disarming?

The girl moved quickly to the large metal door, steps light. Zoro followed her and stayed put as she cracked the door open and peeked out. She motioned at Zoro and the two moved quickly into the hallway, though Zoro wasn't much of a fan of running around. Zoro moved more cautiously however, wanting this damned swords, especially his sacred Wado back at his side. 

Zoro was led down one hall after another, only pausing a few times and moving to avoid towering creatures Zoro knew to be Fishmen. They made it to a door and Zoro was led inside. Zoro paused and looked around the dim stone room they were in. There were weapons stocked everywhere, it really made Zoro wonder what they needed all these for. Zoro walked into the collection, feeling his tethered life force in Wado alongside the evil aura emanating from Kitetsu and spotted the white sheath of Wado next to Kitetsu and Yubashiri. Zoro took his swords and slid them home at his hip, glad to have his swords and Wado back. Though Zoro was far from pleased that his sacred Wado had been touched by a menacing enemy.

“Got them?” the girl asked. Zoro turned and nodded to her.

“My name's Roronoa Zoro, you?” Zoro asked as the girl started for the door. Zoro followed, both pausing at the door.

“Nami,” the girl whispered as she grabbed a rod like weapon from an assortment of them by the door. She collapsed it into a small bundle with skilled ease that caught Zoro's attention. Nami stuck the end of the bundle into the back band of her shorts before placing her ear against the door to listen.

“First we get Robin. You get her out of those damn chains and we escape,” Nami explained and Zoro quirked a brow.

“Why not free her like me?” Zoro asked.

“I can't. That bastard Arlong keeps her key on him at all times. I may be a superb thief, but I won't tempt fate. I already had to sacrifice a lot to get the freedoms I have in this castle,” Nami paused and gave Zoro a cold look.

“If we get caught I _will_ betray you to protect myself and Robin,” Nami informed and Zoro glared in irritation. Charming.

“It's nothing personal-

“Survival, I get it,” Zoro grunted. 

“Once Robin's free, getting out will be super easy. So let's make sure we get that far,” Nami whispered as she pressed back to the large iron door again. Nami very cautiously cracked the door open, waved Zoro forward and the two slipped out. Zoro followed behind Nami, hand on the hilts of his swords. Now that Zoro was armed he felt there was no real need to sneak around, though Zoro still cautiously followed the girl. If anyone saw Zoro he had no problem cutting them down after they drugged and kidnapped him. They had better not have done anything to the cook. Nami threw a couple glares at Zoro, but he shrugged them off as they moved.

Nami turned and led Zoro down hall after hall, even up a couple flights of stairs, no doubt leading him to this Robin woman, he assumed it was a woman. Nami had been cautious and silent as she approached a door before she carefully opened it and waved Zoro in quickly. Zoro hurried into the room with Nami following right behind him and closing the door after them. Zoro paused when he heard the sound of chains clinking and raised his eyes. It was another woman, tall and thin with short black hair. Her blue eyes bore eerily calm into Zoro's as a slim, mysterious smile curved her lips. Nami moved passed Zoro and beamed at the woman, who looked to the ginger from her spot at a small wood table.

“Robin! We're going to get out of here! But first, those damn sea prism stone chains!” Nami declared with a large grin spread across her lips. Zoro looked to the woman and their eyes met once more. That gaze was hauntingly penetrating, as if she knew something about Zoro, which made Zoro touch his bandanna to reaffirm that it was still in place, and it was. What a strange presence this woman had.

“So you've got devil fruit powers?” Zoro asked and the woman's strangely gentle demeanor almost grew stronger, as if she were playing some sort of part, covering up some other emotion. It was so strange, it made Zoro wonder what this woman went through, to create such a personality.

“Yes, swordsman-san,” Robin affirmed and Zoro grunted as he stepped forward. Zoro had a feeling that these chains could not be removed by him, unless she didn't mind having a couple hands lopped off. But Zoro wanted a good look at the design of the cuffs to be sure, there were a couple designs he could easily work with. But Zoro frowned when he looked at the cuffs as Robin offered her hands out onto the table. 

“I don't think it's wise for me to break these, unless you don't mind losing a couple hands,” Zoro declared and Nami frowned.

“I was afraid of that,” Nami pouted. “Well! On to plan B!” Nami declared and Zoro looked to the girl. Nami grinned, exposing the whites of her teeth as she pointed to Zoro with her other hand on her hip.

“You carry Robin. We'll sneak out of here and find some way to get her free. We'll have loads of options once we're out of this stupid castle,” Nami explained and Zoro grunted. Well, he did owe the woman. Zoro knew a bit about sea prism stone, and though walking wasn't too much for the dark haired woman, Zoro knew that if danger arose she would be exhausted quickly in any attempt to run due to the stone's weakening affect on fruit users. It was in their best interest for Zoro to carry her, though his movements should a fight break out would be seriously limited. Zoro walked over in front of Robin, turned his back to her, and lowered to one knee as he held out his hands behind him.

“Let's get going,” Zoro declared and a moment later Zoro felt the woman's weight on his back as the chains on her wrists rattled. Taking hold of the tall woman Zoro lifted with his legs and stood. Nami took the lead once again and Zoro followed closely on her heels as they exited the room and quickly darted down stone halls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sanji! Sanji! Wake up!” Sanji groaned, his body felt heavy and rather tingly. And his neck was killing him. Sanji swallowed and grimaced over fucking painfully dry it was. Slowly, Sanji opened his eyes to the light and hissed as he shot upright in the chair he was in, trying to will his eyes to adjust faster. What was going on? He was outside? Still at the cafe? In his chair? Where was Zoro? Ah! Sanji's eyes snapped open. Sanji jerked his eyes around the outside eating area of the cafe, ignoring the stiffness in his back as he searched. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp? But no Zoro? Sanji grit his teeth. Shit!

“They-

Sanji's voice broke off, the sound rough with a sore throat. Sanji saw Luffy slurping some sweet icy drink and snatched it, earning an enraged cry from the rubber captain as he surged onto Sanji who fought against the moron while he slurped greedily through the straw. It was far from what he needed, but Sanji was willing to take anything.

“Knock it off!” Sanji hissed as he kicked Luffy in the face hard enough that the captain flew off the cook and into the side of the building, which caused patrons to scatter.

“They took Zoro!” Sanji snapped and the three froze. Luffy gathered himself off the ground and blinked as he stared at Sanji.

“Took Zoro?” Luffy asked as moved back over toward the group.

“We were drugged at this shitty cafe!” Sanji snarled as he fixed the little establishment with a very hostile glare. Sanji's teeth ground together as he forced his body to move and marched inside with the others three chasing him in concern. The gall! To put a drug into someone's food! To use the human need for nourishment to harm someone was the most vile thing possible! And worse, Sanji had ordered those drinks! Sanji was damn sure Zoro drank it because he _trusted_ the drinks, because _Sanji_ had ordered them! It must have been those damn hunters Zoro talked about, again. Sanji's blood was boiling. Where was that damn waiter? Was he still around? Sanji wanted to kick the shit out of him, demand answers, and then dismantle such an egregious establishment for allowing something to happen on its own territory, on its own time!

There was a rush of movement to the left side of Sanji's vision and Sanji turned to chase the glimpse into the kitchen. Sanji ignored cries of the workers and his nakama, and growled when he saw the suspicious runner.

 ** _“Oi! I'm gonna kill you!”_** Sanji threatened, seething with rage. Sanji came to a screeching halt when a chef jumped in front of him, though the other man cringed before the blonde glaring heatedly in front of him.

“Wait! Please!” the dark haired chef cried. Sanji growled and grabbed the man by his uniform, his hat tumbling from his head when Sanji shook him.

“Sanji!” the others cried when they caught up, though Luffy had at some point found a bunch of rolls he clutched to his chest and stuffed into his mouth.

“Where is he?!” Sanji hissed.

“I'm sorry! _They_ ordered it!” the man gasped desperately. “He was taken to the castle! To Fishmen castle!”


	9. The Swordsman Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and the girls are trying to escape the castle while Luffy and the others run to their aid. All comes to a head when they all meet, and Arlong reveals what has got so many after Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second to last chapter! I very much hope this chapter is enjoyed! The next chapter will conclude everything for this fic and I will begin work on Lotus Blooming. Please enjoy!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro was not in the best ability even as he cut through yet another fishman because of his burden. That Nami girl wasn't too bad with her weapon either, though Zoro found himself rushing to her aid aid repeatedly. There were just too many coming at her in waves. Things had been going damn well until Zoro had been spotted. Zoro had taken the guy out quickly, but the fishman's loud cry upon spotting Zoro free had doomed their hopes of a silent escape. 

“This is bad! Arlong has to know by now! We'll have to escape some other way!” Nami cried after she rammed her weapon into a fishman's gut and knocked him out. Zoro huffed around the hilt of Wado in his mouth, not that the fights were hard, it was the sheer numbers slowly zapping Zoro's energy along with the extra effort to protect Robin still on his back and to come to Nami's aid.

“Oi! Nami! I want you to take Robin!” Zoro called.

“I apologize for the trouble, swordsman-san,” Robin declared.

“It's not that. Just don't want to hurt you,” Zoro grunted as Nami hurried over to guide Robin away from him after she had climbed off. As soon as Robin slid off Zoro's back a new horde of fishman came, filling every space of the large hall they were in and charged with weapons drawn. This was perfect. Zoro had wanted to practice and figure some effective move first, but there was nothing like learning in the field. Zoro took up his swords and brace them. He needed to cut down all of the horde, or most. The position of the blades was important, and Zoro would have to move his body properly, and keep his back strong. The fishmen were upon him and Zoro charged froward. A spin, a blender of blades would be most effective, Zoro just hoped his theory on how to move proved successful. Zoro bit down on the hilt of his Wado and his body surged into action, powerful arms hefting sharp blades through the air with smooth, almost blurring movements. Zoro cut into each body as he pushed through, almost appearing to mow the bodies down in front of him as his blades sliced through flesh effortlessly, breaking through the concentration with dizzying speed.

When Zoro came to a grinding halt, the hallway was filled with nothing but heaps of fallen, bloody bodies. Zoro huffed around Wado, body sweaty as he turned and met the stunned faces of the two women.

“Oh my God! That's-

“You looked like a demon. I hope you're not so exhausted you are felled by your next opponent,” Robin declared and Zoro glared.

“Morbid much!” Zoro shouted. Zoro grunted and sheathed his swords. That hadn't been perfect, some of the kills had not been very clean, but expecting perfection on his first time was rather unrealistic. 

“Let's hurry,” Zoro urged as Nami walked with Robin very carefully through the hall, all the while wrinkling her nose in disgust as Robin looked over the bodies with an odd curiosity. With Robin on Zoro's back once more, the trio set off quickly while Nami hoped that they could evade Arlong.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We need to hurry!” Chopper gasped as the four ran to the location Sanji had wrangled out of the chef in the kitchen. Sanji had far from forgiven them, but had decided to put his focus on the new task at hand.

“Why did they take Zoro? Do people hate Zoro that much?” Luffy asked and Sanji growled when he turned down a dirt road that wound along the cliff side that paralleled the shore.

“It's not Zoro's reputation. I'm sure it's more like those guys that wanted to sell Zoro,” Sanji explained with a lit cigarette between his lips. He wasn't really smoking it, but chewing on the filter the with small puffs of calming nicotine was a hell of a lot better than grinding his teeth to dust in his opinion.

“It's _those_ guys again?!” Luffy gasped, that rare but usually well earned firming of his features taking place.

“I can't believe we're going to fight fishmen!” Usopp wailed though he still ran along with the others with his hand on his bag.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Zoro!”

Zoro growled as his body remained tense in place, swords raised to block seven out of eight blades. It was unfortunate that one had managed to get passed his defenses. Red soaked into the left side of his shirt as blood rolled down the blade pierced into his flesh. 

“I told you! My eight sword style is much more superior! Only having two measly arms puts you far below me!” screamed an annoying, pink, eight armed, mouth pulled forward, fishman with spiked white hair. Zoro grunted, teeth tight on Wado's hilt. 

“Hachi! Careful not to damage him anymore! And don't hit him anywhere near the gut! He'll be worthless to us!” the leader, a blue shark like man that had made Nami clam up in terror, warned from where he sat on his throne at the back of the throne room they were all inside. So damn close to the exit and they had been caught! 

“Don't worry Arlong! This fight's over!” Hachi cried back to the fishman. Zoro smirked and huffed.

“Don't think you've beaten me yet! Having more swords doesn't mean shit if you lack the skill to use them properly!” Zoro roared. Hachi blinked in confusion at Zoro's blood stained face, the flesh blushed from his exertion. Zoro twisted his arms and Hachi's blades flew to Zoro's body. Nami let out a cry as blood spilled to the stone floor. Hachi gasped in horror when Zoro adjusted his blades in his hands despite the swords sliced into his skin.

“That was stupid! You're lucky the cuts aren't too deep thanks to my skills!”

“You're skills are garbage,” Zoro growled, a dangerous blood lust in his eyes. A black, evil aura seeped from Kitetsu, so strong the fishman's eyes bulged in horror at its physical vision. Another, white energy wrapped around Zoro and the fishman reeled back, blades sliding from Zoro's flesh. Zoro shifted his swords into a stance, bracing them before himself as his muscles bulged with tension to strike. 

Zoro was not a _thing_ to be hunted. He was not a _thing_ to be sold. He was not a _thing_ to be used! He was a hunter! A beast that claimed its freedom! He was strong! Fierce! And the world would know it some day!”

_**Tora Gari!!** _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The foursome reached the towering main door of the castle and Usopp along with Chopper quaked when Luffy pulled his fist back while Sanji raised his leg. They crushed into the door with such force that the giant, old, thick wood splintered apart and crumbled with a vicious blast inward. The situation inside came to a standstill as Luffy and Sanji walked inside, strong and determined while Usopp ducked behind Sanji, Chopper mimicking the snipe, but backward. However, the sight of the group within brought both sniper and doctor out to the front with gasps of horror.

“Zoro!” Chopper cried and Usopp gave a shrill cry. Arlong looked to the newcomers and turned to face them, the weight of Zoro's bloody body nothing more than a doll's heavy sway as Zoro sucked in gasps for breath. Zoro dangled, hands limp at his sides with his three swords scattered around Arlong's feet. Rage twisted the faces of Sanji and Luffy. Luffy's fists tightened as his eyes hardened with anger, mirroring the chef's as he spit his spent cigarette unceremoniously to the floor.

“Oh, the rest are here,” Arlong declared.

“You bastard!” Chopper cried before he clenched teeth. Arlong surveyed the energized group calmly before pausing on Luffy's face when the straw hat captain stepped forward.

“Why did you do this?” Luffy's voice shook with barely controlled rage as the veins in his arms rose to the surface and visibly pulsed. “No one hurts my nakama!” Luffy screamed. Arlong broke into loud, obnoxious laughter, which only tightened Luffy's fuming expression.

“This! This _thing_?!” Arlong burst into more barks of laughter. Arlong pulled the gifted bandanna from Zoro's head and lifted Zoro's dangling body higher into the air to show him to the crew.

“Do you even know what it is?!” Arlong gave the group a menacing grin, which exposed all of his sharp, dagger like teeth. “I didn't realize that I was dealing with such clueless humans! He must have been playing you quite well! It just doesn't seem right to leave you in the dark. So I'll explain,” Arlong shook Zoro's body a little and Chopper gasped.

“Stop that!” Chopper cried.

“I don't care!” Luffy hissed, but after regarding the angered teen a moment, Arlong appeared to disregard his hiss.

“This creature here is an interesting specimen. You see, long ago there were only plants and other, smaller animals on this planet. The first human like being to appear were plant beings! Born from flowers at that! Strange I know. These giant, supposedly breathtakingly beautiful flowers busied themselves with what almost appeared to be some divine task in creating these creatures. Before long, these plant beings populated what is now believed to be the oldest settling grounds on the planet! It's said that after just a few days the flowers went dormant. Naturally, these plant beings were the precursors to modern human beings,” Arlong chuckled and displayed Zoro's now unconscious body once more before him. 

“It's been recorded in many ancient texts that each time a disaster threatened human existence, human like creatures bearing the green hair of their roots would begin to emerge from the oldest forests of the world,” Arlong chuckled.

“Of course, because no one has ever been able to find these flowers, many hold it only as myth,” Arlong explained when Luffy angrily took a step forward. Arlong used his foot to pull Wado near him before he pressed his foot down and Zoro gagged out a cry. Luffy started another angry step but Arlong's words stopped him.

“Come at me before I'm done and I'll destroy this thing's heart,” Arlong threatened and Luffy bristled in rage even as he stopped.

“This sword breaks and this _nakama_ of yours will die,” Arlong warned and Luffy's body trembled with his growing anger. Sanji grit his teeth in rage as his eyes flitted to the sword Zoro had said he had been born clutching.

“You see, all of these plant beings are born with specific skills. No one knows yet why, I don't think even the creatures know. But each one is born clutching something of significance, and though it may not be literal, when I say this sword houses his heart, I mean that he will die if I break it,” Arlong threatened viciously and Luffy's eyes took on a maddening look in his anger. Sanji hissed between clenched teeth. It was clear it would not take much more for Luffy to just fly off the handle. Arlong smiled and directed his attention back to Zoro. 

“This one's rather young. I don't think I've met one so new to the world. Of course, I suppose that explains why he's still free. These things are worth a _lot_ of money,” Arlong grinned wide.

“Sanji,” Luffy growled and Sanji glanced to his captain. “You take care of Zoro. I'm gonna kick this guy's ass!” Luffy hissed and Sanji nodded as he lit up another smoke. Time for action.

“Chopper, Usopp, I want you to give me back up,” Sanji ordered and Chopper nodded while Usopp swallowed nervously.

“Let me help!” Everyone froze and looked over to their side when Nami appeared with her staff in hand.

“I owe that guy and I hate having debts!” Nami cried and all but Luffy froze.

“A girl?!” Chopper cried and Usopp spazzed.

“Girl?!” Sanji suddenly gushed, eyes blowing open wide at the sight of her feminine body. A redness covered his cheeks and his body spun. “A beautiful goddess!” Sanji gushed, hearts in his eyes.

“Nami! You wouldn't dare! You ungrateful little!” Arlong snapped viciously as Nami walked over with Robin to stand with the group while Robin moved to the back, just missing Sanji gushing over her tall and dark beauty. 

“T-t-t-t-t-t-two girls?!” Usopp sputtered.

“You won't hold us prisoner anymore!” Nami pointed her staff to Arlong. “We're joining _this_ pirate crew!” Nami declared and everyone but Luffy gasped. Luffy moved forward, fists gripped and ready for a fight. Sanji calmed and moved forward.

“All right! We're getting the marimo back! Chopper, use your speed to get Wado,” Sanji ordered and Chopper nodded as he took a rumble ball and changed to his speed form. Arlong gave a cocky grin and ground his foot on Wado threatening, tearing another breathless gasp from Zoro as he writhed in the air.

“It's cute that you think you can challenge me! Come on!” Arlong challenged as a murderous look filled his eyes, looking over the entire group, but focusing on Luffy's angry face. “I'll grind your bones to dust!”


	10. Sanji and Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is taken to Arlong and in the celebration of victory, Sanji and Zoro mutually confirm their relationship. The swordsman still appears to be keeping secrets, but the blonde is quite sure he'll learn when the time is right. Perhaps when the emerald rose blooms and opens itself up to him.
> 
> The final chapter of Emerald Roses! But this is not the end of the story! This is only the beginning, the lotus is about to bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the final chapter of Emerald Roses, but not the end of the story. I very much hope that this chapter is enjoyed! And thank you to everyone that has given kudos! And thank you to everyone that has given comments! It's means so much to have the support, and definitely helped me with the more troublesome parts of this work. Thank you all so much! It all means a lot! I hope this work has been enjoyable! And that this last chapter follows suit.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the wondrously talented [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/profile)!
> 
> Hope to see you in Lotus Blooming!

_**“It's cute that you think you can challenge me! Come on!” Arlong challenged as a murderous look filled his eyes while he looked over the entire group before focusing on Luffy's angry face. “I'll grind your bones to dust!”** _

Arlong launched into a slew of cackles and Usopp readied his slingshot with a shaky hand as a glare sharpened his features.

“Don't underestimate us!” Usopp cried, his hands suddenly going steady with his aim locked on. Sanji and Chopper suddenly charged and the fishman paused in his surprise when a fist flung forward, stretching in a far from human manner. It happened all at once; the fist slammed into his chest with such speed and power the large fishman was struck with incomprehension as he stumbled back from the blow, the swordsman's unconscious body swaying in his grip. Something crushed into his face and he gave a cry when his open mouth and eyes were filled with a blistering fluid.

“Tabasco Star!” the sniper cried as the vicious oils seeped and burned away at his eyes. A sharp hit of a blunt object crushed into his windpipe and the giant shark man gasped. Arlong fell backward, which freed Wado from his threat, which Chopper grabbed between his teeth as he dashed by and away from the fishman pirate. Another blow, a leg he was barely able to register, crushed into his hand with far more power than he would have expected of a human, forcing his fingers to go slack. Sanji caught Zoro's heavy body when the force of the slew of attacks threw Arlong's body backward and through the masonry at the far end of the old throne room. A snarl, a vehement cry of rage broke from the fishman as he shifted amongst the rubble.

“Zoro!” Chopper cried when he took his large, human form and ran to the cook with Wado in one fist. “I need to get him back to the ship!” He handed off Wado and carefully took Zoro's body as the swordsman gave a gasp for air. He was drenched in sweat and covered in blood, and the human reindeer feared of internal injury.

“Luffy!” Sanji called.

“You take care of Zoro! I'm kicking this bastard's ass!” Luffy proclaimed in a growl and after a moment, the blonde  turned and followed Chopper to the main doors.

“Okay everyone! We're going back to Merry!” Sanji called, Chopper already on his way with a quivering sniper on his heels, even as he repeatedly glanced back at his captain. Robin followed the group quietly in her chains only to pause when she noticed Nami was missing. She turned and looked to the ginger, watching as the younger woman stared at Arlong's rising body.

“Nami,” Robin called softly and the girl looked to her.

“I want to stay. I want to see Arlong defeated,” Nami declared and Robin smiled as she walked back to stand at her side.

“Then I shall stay-by your side, as always,” Robin informed and the two shared a private smile before fixing their attention on the battle unfolding. Sanji watched the women a moment before speaking.

“I'll have refreshments when you ladies come on board!” he called and the two women looked to him as he beamed.

“Usopp!” Sanji then hissed and the sniper gasped in what almost appeared to be fear.

“Stay with the girls!” the blonde ordered and Usopp sputtered in horror.

“Why me?!”

“Shut-up! I would if I could, but I have to take care of the marimo!” he hissed and the sniper immediately deflated under the heated look in the cook's eyes.

“I could do that,” Usopp bemoaned quietly.

“Shut-up, just do it already!” Sanji growled and the sniper started back at a trudge.

“Keep them safe you hear! Or I'll kick your ass!” Sanji threatened heatedly before he turned to catch up with Chopper.

Halfway to the Merry, Zoro regained consciousness and stubbornly demanded they go back to fight. But when the reindeer strictly forbid him from going and vowed to physically keep him from the battle, the swordsman gave up and sulked darkly in the human reindeer's arms. And it was only made worse when Chopper refused to let him walk on account of his injuries. To finish off the swordsman’s mood, he was even crankier when he found that he only had his Wado, though he clutched the blade close to himself possessively the entire time the doctor worked on his injuries.

“So damn ungrateful,” Sanji grunted when he served the two drinks and a snack.

“Just don't like being treated like I'm damn fragile!” the swordsman bristled. Once Chopper was done, Zoro was left to sulk all by himself and suck down all the water he wanted. Some hours later, Usopp returned, rather cut up and dirty with Luffy on his back and the girls right behind him.

“Ladies~” Sanji greeted the moment he laid eyes on them, and after a boisterous greeting, vanished into the kitchen to make the refreshments as he had promised. A few minutes later the chef exited the galley and pirouetted to the girls with a flourish as he displayed the artful, fruity drinks he had made in their honor.

Nami smiled awkwardly and took her drink while Robin, now cuff free, also took her drink before setting it down on a small table next to her on deck. The cook eyed the women's bodies up and down with awe and praise when Robin moved and did something that caused him pause. She lifted two swords in her hand and smiled at him in a very polite, yet somehow knowing manner.

“I believe these belong to swordsman-san,” Robin informed and he paused as he placed the platter between his arm and side and took the swords.

“One of them seems rather… foreboding. I think it wants to kill swordsman-san,” Robin smiled and Sanji eyed the swords closely, suspiciously. Really? How was that possible? Sanji gasped and jumped when a hand sprouted from his shoulder and pointed to the sword with the red sheath.

“This one,” she pointed out and Sanji's mouth fell open.

A sudden, boisterous laugh erupted and the Sanji tensed in surprise when Luffy, covered in bandages from his battle, suddenly climbed up his back and grabbed at the hand sprouting out of his shoulder, but the limb broke apart into a flutter of petals.

“That's so cool!” Luffy crowed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By late afternoon, word of Arlong's defeat had spread like wildfire. The Straw Hat crew had been relaxing with the cook getting ready to prepare for dinner when the villagers found their vessel. Zoro was finally outside, soaking in the much needed rays of the sun when the commotion had him grabbing for his returned swords, though he had been lectured by the cook until the two got into a screaming match over his possession of a cursed item. The crew was met with a sudden, boisterous cacophony of cheers. The Straw Hat crew was seized by an overzealous crowd of people and taken back to the town where life flourished, wild and free. Zoro didn't care for being the center of attention, and the same went for the women. Luffy however, was ecstatic when grills were fired up in their honor. Chopper and Usopp were quickly drugged on the praise and joined at Luffy's side in the merriment.

The women relaxed when it became clear that there would be no attempt of any sort on them and settled down to enjoy themselves. By nightfall, Zoro had found a quiet place to hunker down and drink. It didn’t take long before a body sat down next to him and the swordsman did not have to look to know who it was. Sanji took a deep drag off his cigarette and released a long stream of smoke before speaking.

“So… a plant huh?” he asked and Zoro grunted. “So, what's your purpose? Are you really here to help save humans?” Zoro frowned as he set his pint of beer down and draped his forearms over his crossed legs.

“I… have something I have to do. Not ready yet though,” he informed and the cook looked toward him and stared.

“What is it?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Zoro declared and the blonde frowned. He reached forward and touched the swordsman's jaw with his free hand and Zoro tensed when his lips were kissed, drawing a blush to his face. Sanji grinned.

“Well, I'll always be willing to help you out,” he informed and Zoro snorted a laugh.

“Yeah, I bet you would be _too_ helpful.” The swordsman paused.

“What about your women? Aren't you excited? They're what you wanted,” he declared and Sanji looked to the girls and gave a short laugh.

“Definitely nice to see some ladies around. And I'll make damn sure they stay safe and healthy,” he vowed and Zoro grunted.

“Then why not go after them? You wanted babies with some women, right?” he grumbled. Sanji stared at Zoro a moment, a genuinely surprised look on his face before a Cheshire grin spread his lips.

“My _marimo_ jealous?” he teased and Zoro gave another grunt in denial. Sanji took another puff on his smoke stick before he slipped his arm around the narrow of the swordsman's waist and the man tensed. The blonde pulled his cigarette from his lips and kissed his cheek again.

“I decided on you,” Sanji informed and Zoro's cheeks grew darker as he shifted in the cook's arm. The blonde snuffed his cigarette out on the dirt ground under them and leaned his way in front of the swordsman to kiss him again. Zoro's eyes darted around them nervously and the chef chuckled.

“Wanna go somewhere private?” he asked and Zoro made some moody, embarrassed sound that drew another chuckle from the cook. He stood and looked down at the swordsman as he grabbed his pint and stood as well. Sanji wrapped his arm around Zoro's powerful shoulders and the two walked away from the cheer of the party and to the Merry that had been brought closer and anchored at the town's docks.

Zoro grunted when as soon as they went into the infirmary, mostly because it was still set up as a bedroom from Chopper having treated him, and he was pushed to sit down on the side of the bed. The cook slid in next to him and buried his fingers into his hair as their mouths pressed together. Zoro felt his heart pulse fast and hard, his body hot just like when the cook had touched his Wado, and opened his mouth awkwardly. Tongues slipped together and lips sealed as the blonde slid his hands down over the swordsman's muscle bulked chest. Zoro grunted when his nipples were tweaked and the cook chuckled as his mouth pulled free and attached to the swordsman's neck while his hands slid further down, exploring with as much boldness as Zoro remembered. His heart thrummed faster when the blonde's hands pawed over the crotch of his pants, and this time, he did not stop him. There was no way in hell they were going all the way, but if the cook was choosing him, wanting him over women, then perhaps the feelings he kept getting from the cook were right. Maybe he was “the one” for him? That was still such a ridiculous concept, but there was no denying how he felt and responded around the blonde, and the incident with Wado just offered more physical proof.

Zoro groaned, liking the way the cook pawed at him before he was pushed with the weight of the other's body. He resisted a moment before giving in and letting himself sink onto his back with the blonde crawling on top of him and between his legs. Sanji pulled from the dark mark that he had succeeded in making on the swordsman and grinned as he pressed himself down against the larger man.

“So, am I allowed to go all the way? Or do you still want to wait for all that?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted.

“Wait, I have to wait,” he breathed and the blonde furrowed his brows curiously. Zoro leaned up and nipped the blonde's lips, who groaned as he chased the swordsman's mouth down and ground his hips into the more heavily muscled man. He wanted to know what it was that made the swordsman say something like that, but screw it. He was too preoccupied at the moment. Zoro gasped a moan, hips jerking against the blonde who groaned as their lips met in wet, but brief kisses while they rubbed against one another, chasing the pleasure of the friction they created together.

“Sanji!” Zoro groaned, hips bucking and the chef puffed out a moan as he ground harder, and to his surprise, the swordsman tensed against him, hands flying to his shoulders and gripping with bruising strength. The cook hissed as his eyes landed on Zoro's face, catching the override of orgasm opening his flushed features before he relaxed and sagged onto the bed, rasping for breath. Sanji smiled and kissed the swordsman's lips.

“Feel good?” he asked and Zoro groaned as he looked up at the cook, eyes bleary and unfocused for a moment. After the moment passed, Zoro blinked and looked up at the blonde before his face flushed bright red. Sanji's smile grew and he chuckled.

“Shit, that's… sorry,” Zoro muttered and Sanji smiled.

“That's all right,” he assured as he climbed off of the swordsman and sat on the edge of the bed. He really wanted to keep going, to get off himself on the swordsman, but the cook still remembered with too much clarity how Zoro had reacted to him just a couple days before. It was not time, he wouldn't try to do that, not yet.

“Just give me a couple minutes and I'll make you something good to snack on,” Sanji declared and Zoro stared, eyes wide in surprise. The cook got off the bed, not wanting to look at him and have to explain why he was trying to be such a damn gentleman. Especially because… there was a good chance if he stopped to talk to him, he would end up jumping the guy anyway.

“Cook-”

“It's fine, just wait. I'll be back,” Sanji declared and hurried his ass out of the infirmary before he turned himself around on his feet and tried to molest the swordsman. Dammit, being a gentleman could really be a pain in the ass! Though, the cook reasoned that if he held off now, when they reached _that_ level of intimacy, it would be even more wonderful, even if it was clumsy and messy, or anything else.

After taking care of… his problem in the bathroom, Sanji invited Zoro to the galley and made good on his word, though the swordsman seemed a bit awkward. However, after a bit, that too melted away and they enjoyed their light banter until Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp barged in loudly to ruin the intimate little setting the cook was enjoying. Robin and Nami were not far behind, and looking very amused.

Eventually all the partying ebbed into a quiet night filled with snores, and after Zoro and Sanji put all the men to bed, the cook introduced a vacant bedroom with two beds to the girls. It was surprising that the women were actually going to join. Zoro wasn't sure what their reasons were for joining pirates, though he at least knew his own reason to stay now. And it all rested in the damn moron that was swooning over the women as they got the supplies they needed to use the beds. Was this how things were going to be with him?

_**“I decided on you.”** _

Zoro blushed. Fucking fickle idiot.


End file.
